Book of the future
by OutsidersOfPercyJackson
Summary: After getting a strange package the sits down and reads a book about themselves but it's the future!
1. Chapter 1: A strange book

_**I wrote the 1st two chapters of this tonight instead of sleeping.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders if I did Johnny and Dally would be alive *Cries***_

 _ **Good thing this is my fanfic soooo, poof! Dally and Johnny live! Anyway on with the story!**_

* * *

It was a quiet Saturday and the gang was chilling around the Curtis house as the rain poured down harshly outside. All of them seemed pretty bored, Ponyboy sat on the couch reading " _Gone with the wind"_. Johnny sat next to him in thought about something or another. Two-bit sat on the floor watching a Mickey Mouse episode he had watched about 20 times before. Steve, Soda, and Dally were playing poker, Soda cheating as usual. While Darry sat calmly in the recliner reading the newspaper.

Everything was perfectly normal until a doorbell sounded. The gang looked up confused, normally people would walk into the house without a care in the world. Darry got up and opened the door, a confused look passed his face.

No one was there. He looked around then glanced down, a package was lying on the ground in front of the door. He picked it up flipping it around, it was addressed to the whole gang.

"Who was it?" Soda asked from the floor as everyone had resumed what they were doing. Darry sat the package on the coffee table, the others glanced over at it.

"No one just this package, the weird part is it's to all of us," Darry stated, that really got the others attention and they all looked over at it.

"Well, open it already," Dally said bored after a minute. Soda shrugged and opened it. It was a black book that had the words " _The Outsiders"_ on it. Darry looked over to Ponyboy, who was looking at it curiously.

"Did you order this?" He asked Ponyboy shook his head.

"Does it say who it's from?" Steve spoke up, Darry picked up the packaging once more and shook his head.

"Nope, just says it's to us." He stated, Ponyboy picked up the book and opened it. To their surprise, a small piece of paper fell out. He picked it up and began to read

" _To Ponyboy and the gang,_

 _This is from the future and before your like no way, just you wait. This is a book written by Ponyboy in the future and you'll understand why soon enough. We don't want the events that take place in this book to play out so we are hoping sending this to you will prevent the things that occur. If you care at all about each other then you will read this book all through._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The fandom."_

"So do we read it?" Two-bit asked after a minute of silence. The gang was freaked out a bit, but if what the gang said was true then maybe they should read it.

"I think so, I mean if this is just a prank we can always close the book and forget this ever happened," Ponyboy said looking a bit uneasy. The gang nodded in agreement. "Ok, I guess I'll start." They got situated where they wanted to sit, then Ponyboy shakily turned the page.


	2. Chapter 2: Jumped

_**Here's the second chapter! Enjoy**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders *Sobs uncontrollably***_

* * *

Ponyboy took a deep and began to read,

" _ **Chapter 1: WHEN I STEPPED OUT into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home."**_

The gang looked confused, then Soda looked at Ponyboy.

"Why didn't ya just ask one of us to take you to the movie's Pone?" He shrugged.

"Yeah kid we would have gone with ya." Two-bit spoke up, the others nodded.

" _ **I was wishing I looked like Paul Newman- he looks tough and I don't-"**_

"Don't you worry about that you just haven't grown all the way yet." Soda said playfully as he messed up Ponyboy's hair, which he then tried to fix.

" _ **but I guess my own looks aren't so bad. I have light-brown, almost-red hair and greenish-gray eyes. I wish they were more gray, because I hate most guys that have green eyes, but I have to be content with what I have. My hair is longer than a lot of boys wear theirs, squared off in back and long at the front and sides, but I am a greaser and most of my neighborhood rarely bothers to get a haircut. Besides, I look better with long hair."**_

"We all do!" Two-bit said proudly, the other chuckled.

" _ **I had a long walk home and no company, but I usually lone it anyway, for no reason except that I like to watch movies undisturbed so I can get into them and live them with the actors. When I see a movie with someone it's kind of uncomfortable, like having someone read your book over your shoulder. I'm different that way. I mean, my second oldest brother, Soda, who is sixteen-going-on-seventeen, never cracks a book at all, and my oldest brother, Darrel, who we call Darry, works too long and hard to be interested in a story or drawing a picture, so I'm not like them. And nobody in our gang digs movies and books the way I do. For a while there, I thought I was the only person in the world that did. So I loned it."**_

The gang groaned.

"Ponyboy that's probably the worst thing you can do when your a greaser." Darry scolded, Ponyboy looked away.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." He said, the gang sighed, knowing he was most likely right. What was the worst that could happen?

" _ **Soda tries to understand, at least, which is more than Darry does. But then, Soda is different from anybody; he understands everything, almost. Like he's never hollering at me all the time the way Darry is, or treating me as if I was six instead of fourteen. I love Soda more than I've ever loved anyone, even Mom and Dad. He's always happy-go-lucky and grinning, while Darry's hard and firm and rarely grins at all. But then, Darry's gone through a lot in his twenty years, grown up too fast. Sodapop'll never grow up at all. I don't know which way's the best. I'll find out one of these days."**_

Gang nodded in agreement at that statement, minus Soda who stuck his tongue out at them playfully.

" _ **Anyway, I went on walking home, thinking about the movie, and then suddenly wishing I had some company. Greasers can't walk alone too much or they'll get jumped,"**_

The gang silently agreed angrily. It wasn't fair that a fourteen year-old kid should be scared about getting jumped.

" _ **or someone will come by and scream "Greaser!" at them, which doesn't make you feel too hot, if you know what I mean. We get jumped by the Socs. I'm not sure how you spell it, but it's the abbreviation for the Socials, the jet set, the West-side rich kids. It's like the term "greaser," which is used to class all us boys on the East Side."**_

" _ **We're poorer than the Socs and the middle class. I reckon we're wilder, too. Not like the Socs, who jump greasers and wreck houses and throw beer blasts for kicks, and get editorials in the paper for being a public disgrace one day and an asset to society the next. Greasers are almost like hoods; we steal things and drive old souped-up cars and hold up gas stations and have a gang fight once in a while. I don't mean I do things like that. Darry would kill me if I got into trouble with the police."**_

"Damn right I would kid brother." Darry said giving his brothers a look.

" _ **Since Mom and Dad were killed in an auto wreck, the three of us get to stay together only as long as we behave. So Soda and I stay out of trouble as much as we can, and we're careful not to get caught when we can't. I only mean that most greasers do things like that, just like we wear our hair long and dress in blue jeans and T-shirts, or leave our shirttails out and wear leather jackets and tennis shoes or boots. I'm not saying that either Socs or greasers are better; that's just the way things are."**_

" _ **I could have waited to go to the movies until Darry or Sodapop got off work. They would have gone with me, or driven me there, or walked along, although Soda just can't sit still long enough to enjoy a movie and they bore Darry to death. Darry thinks his life is enough without inspecting other people's. Or I could have gotten one of the gang to come along, one of the four boys Darry and Soda and I have grown up with and consider family."**_

"Awww, you love us!" Two-Bit said dragging out the 'v'. Ponyboy blushed and throw a pillow at him, the gang laughed.

" _ **We're almost as close as brothers; when you grow up in a tight-knit neighborhood like ours you get to know each other real well. If I had thought about it, I could have called Darry and he would have come by on his way home and picked me up, or Two-Bit Mathews- one of our gang- would have come to get me in his car if I had asked him, but sometimes I just don't use my head. It drives my brother Darry nuts when I do stuff like that, 'cause I'm supposed to be smart; I make good grades and have a high IQ and everything, but I don't use my head. Besides, I like walking.**_

 _ **I about decided I didn't like it so much, though, when I spotted that red Corvair trailing me."**_

The gang looked a bit worried at that statement.

" _ **I was almost two blocks from home then, so I started walking a little faster. I had never been jumped, but I had seen Johnny after four Socs got hold of him, and it wasn't pretty. Johnny was scared of his own shadow after that. Johnny was sixteen then.**_

 _ **I knew it wasn't any use though- the fast walking, I mean- even before the Corvair pulled up beside me and five Socs got out. I got pretty scared- I'm kind of small for fourteen even though I have a good build, and those guys were bigger than me. I automatically hitched my thumbs in my jeans and slouched, wondering if I could get away if I made a break for it. I remembered Johnny- his face all cut up and bruised, and I remembered how he had cried when we found him, half-conscious, in the comer lot. Johnny had it awful rough at home- it took a lot to make him cry."**_

Johnny looked down, and Soda put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, it's over."

" _ **I was sweating something fierce, although I was cold. I could feel my palms getting clammy and the perspiration running down my back. I get like that when I'm real scared. I glanced around for a pop bottle or a stick or something- Steve Randle, Soda's best buddy, had once held off four guys with a busted pop bottle-"**_

"You actually believed that kid? I was just jokin' around."

" _ **but there was nothing. So I stood there like a bump on a log while they surrounded me. I don't use my head. They walked around slowly, silently, smiling.**_

 _ **"Hey, grease," one said in an over-friendly voice. "We're gonna do you a favor, greaser. We're gonna cut all that long greasy hair off."**_

 _ **He had on a madras shirt. I can still see it. Blue madras. One of them laughed, then cussed me out in a low voice. I couldn't think of anything to say. There just isn't a whole lot you can say while waiting to get mugged, so I kept my mouth shut.**_

 _ **"Need a haircut, greaser?" The medium-sized blond pulled a knife out of his back pocket and flipped the blade open.**_

The gang paled, except for Ponyboy.

 _ **I finally thought of something to say. "No." I was backing up, away from that knife. Of course I backed right into one of them. They had me down in a second. They had my arms and legs pinned down and one of them was sitting on my chest with his knees on my elbows, and if you don't think that hurts, you're crazy. I could smell English Leather shaving lotion and stale tobacco, and I wondered foolishly if I would suffocate before they did anything. I was scared so bad I was wishing I would. I fought to get loose, and almost did for a second; then they tightened up on me and the one on my chest slugged me a couple of times. So I lay still, swearing at them between gasps. A blade was held against my throat.**_

 _ **It occurred to me then that they could kill me.**_

"Kill him?" Soda said shakily as the gang turned the color of a piece of paper.

"Hey guys it's ok i'm right here." Ponyboy said trying to calm their nerves but it didn't work to well. _**  
I went wild. I started screaming for Soda, Darry, anyone. Someone put his hand over my mouth, and I bit it as hard as I could, tasting the blood running through my teeth. I heard a muttered curse and got slugged again, and they were stuffing a handkerchief in my mouth. One of them kept saying, "Shut him up, for Pete's sake, shut him up!"**_

"No keep yelling." Soda pleaded, they were too worried for the youngest in the gang's safety to point out he was talking to a book.

 _ **Then there were shouts and the pounding of feet, and the Socs jumped up and left me lying there, gasping. I lay there and wondered what in the world was happening- people were jumping over me and running by me and I was too dazed to figure it out. Then someone had me under the armpits and was hauling me to my feet. It was Darry.**_

 _ **"Are you alright, Ponyboy?"**_

 _ **He was shaking me and I wished he'd stop. I was dizzy enough anyway. I could tell it was Darry though- partly because of the voice and partly because Darry's always rough with me without meaning to be.**_

 _ **"I'm okay. Quit shaking me, Darry, I'm okay."**_

 _ **He stopped instantly. "I'm sorry."**_

 _ **He wasn't really. Darry isn't ever sorry for anything he does.**_

Darry looked confused, but didn't say anything.

 _ **It seems funny to me that he should look just exactly like my father and act exactly the opposite from him. My father was only forty when he died and he looked twenty-five and a lot of people thought Darry and Dad were brothers instead of father and son. But they only looked alike- my father was never rough with anyone without meaning to be.**_

 _ **Darry is six-feet-two, and broad-shouldered and muscular. He has dark-brown hair that kicks out in front and a slight cowlick in the back- just like Dad's- but Darry's eyes are his own. He's got eyes that are like two pieces of pale blue-green ice. They've got a determined set to them, like the rest of him. He looks older than twenty- tough, cool, and smart. He would be real handsome if his eyes weren't so cold. He doesn't understand anything that is not plain hard fact. But he uses his head.**_

 _ **I sat down again, rubbing my cheek where I'd been slugged the most.**_

 _ **Darry jammed his fists in his pockets. "They didn't hurt you too bad, did they?"**_

 _ **They did. I was smarting and aching and my chest was sore and I was so nervous my hands were shaking and I wanted to start bawling, but you just don't say that to Darry.**_

"What do you mean "You don't just say that to Darry"? Your my kid brother Pony and I need to know when your hurt, you savvy?" Darry said looking at Ponyboy, who just simply nodded.

 _ **"I'm okay."**_

 _ **Sodapop came loping back. By then I had figured that all the noise I had heard was the gang coming to rescue me. He dropped down beside me, examining my head. "You got cut up a little, huh, Ponyboy?" I only looked at him blankly.**_

 _ **"I did?" He pulled out a handkerchief, wet the end of it with his tongue, and pressed it gently against the side of my head.**_

 _ **"You're bleedin' like a stuck pig."**_

Johnny winced in sympathy at that.

 _ **"I am?"**_

 _ **"Look!" He showed me the handkerchief, reddened as if by magic. "Did they pull a blade on you?"**_

 _ **I remembered the voice: "Need a haircut, greaser?" The blade must have slipped while he was trying to shut me up. "Yeah."**_

 _ **Soda is handsomer than anyone else I know. Not like Darry- Soda's movie-star kind of handsome, the kind that people stop on the street to watch go by. He's not as tall as Darry, and he's a little slimmer, but he has a finely drawn, sensitive face that somehow manages to be reckless and thoughtful at the same time. He's got dark-gold hair that he combs back- long and silky and straight- and in the summer the sun bleaches it to a shining wheat gold. His eyes are dark brown- lively, dancing, recklessly laughing eyes that can be gentle and sympathetic one moment and blazing with anger the next. He has Dad's eyes, but Soda is one of a kind. He can get drunk in a drag race or dancing without ever getting near alcohol. In our neighborhood it's rare to find a kid who doesn't drink once in a while. But Soda never touches a drop- he doesn't need to. He gets drunk on just plain living. And he understands everybody.**_

 _ **He looked at me more closely. I looked away hurriedly, because, if you want to know the truth, I was starting to bawl. I knew I was as white as I felt and I was shaking like a leaf.**_

 _ **Soda just put his hand on my shoulder. "Easy, Ponyboy. They ain't gonna hurt you no more."**_

 _ **I had to grin at him- Soda can make you grin no matter what. I guess it's because he's always grinning so much himself. "You're crazy, Soda, out of your mind."**_

 _ **Darry looked as if he'd like to knock our heads together. "You're both nuts."**_

 _ **Soda merely cocked one eyebrow, a trick he'd picked up from Two-Bit. "It seems to run in this family." Darry stared at him for a second, then cracked a grin. Sodapop isn't afraid of him like everyone else and enjoys teasing him. I'd just as soon tease a full-grown grizzly; but for some reason, Darry seems to like being teased by Soda. Our gang had chased the Socs to their car and heaved rocks at them. They came running toward us now- four lean, hard guys. They were all as tough as nails and looked it. l had grown up with them, and they accepted me, even though I was younger, because I was Darry and Soda's kid brother and I kept my mouth shut good.**_

 _ **Steve Randle was seventeen, tall and lean, with thick greasy hair he kept combed in complicated swirls. He was tacky, smart, and Soda's best buddy since grade school. Steve's specialty was cars. He could lift a hubcap quicker and more quietly than anyone in the neighborhood, but he also knew cars upside-down and backward, and he could drive anything on wheels. He and Soda worked at the same gas station- Steve part time and Soda full time- and their station got more customers than any other in town. Whether that was because Steve was so good with cars or because Soda attracted girls like honey draws flies, I couldn't tell you. I liked Steve only because he was Soda's best friend. He didn't like me- he thought I was a tag-along and a kid; Soda always took me with them when they went places if they weren't taking girls, and that bugged Steve. It wasn't my fault; Soda always asked me; I didn't ask him. Soda doesn't think I'm a kid.**_

 _ **Two-Bit Mathews was the oldest of the gang and the wisecracker of the bunch. He was about six feet tall, stocky in build, and very proud of his long rusty-colored sideburns. He had gray eyes and a wide grin, and he couldn't stop making funny remarks to save his life. You couldn't shut up that guy; he always had to get his two-bits worth in. Hence his name. Even his teachers forgot his real name was Keith, and we hardly remembered he had one. Life was one big joke to Two-Bit. He was famous for shoplifting and his black-handled switchblade, and he was always smarting off to the cops. He really couldn't help it. Everything he said was so irresistibly funny that he just had to let the police in on it to brighten up their dull lives. (That's the way he explained it to me.) He liked fights, blondes, and for some unfathomable reason, school. He was still a junior at eighteen and a half and he never learned anything. He just went for kicks. I liked him real well because he kept us laughing at ourselves as well as at other things. He reminded me of Will Rogers- maybe it was the grin.**_

 _ **If I had to pick the real character of the gang, it would be Dallas Winston- Dally. I used to like to draw his picture when he was in a dangerous mood, for then I could get his personality down in a few lines. He had an elfish face, with high cheekbones and a pointed chin, small, sharp animal teeth, and ears like a lynx. His hair was almost white it was so blond, and he didn't like haircuts, or hair oil either, so it fell over his forehead in wisps and kicked out in the back in tufts and curled behind his ears and along the nape of his neck. His eyes were blue, blazing ice, cold with a hatred of the whole world. Dally had spent three years on the wild side of New York and had been arrested at the age of ten. He was tougher than the rest of us- tougher, colder, meaner. The shade of difference that separates a greaser from a hood wasn't present in Dally. He was as wild as the boys in the downtown outfits, like Tim Shepard's gang. In New York, Dally blew off steam in gang fights, but here, organized gangs are rarities- there are just small bunches of friends who stick together, and the warfare is between the social classes. A rumble, when it's called, is usually born of a grudge fight, and the opponents just happen to bring their friends along. Oh, there are a few named gangs around, like the River Kings and the Tiber Street Tigers, but here in the Southwest there's no gang rivalry. So Dally, even though he could get into a good fight sometimes, had no specific thing to hate. No rival gang. Only Socs. And you can't win against them no matter how hard you try, because they've got all the breaks and even whipping them isn't going to change that fact. Maybe that was why Dallas was so bitter. He had quite a reputation. They have a file on him down at the police station. He had been arrested, he got drunk, he rode in rodeos, lied, cheated, stole, rolled drunks, jumped small kids- he did everything. I didn't like him, but he was smart and you had to respect him.**_

 _ **Johnny Cade was last and least. If you can picture a little dark puppy that has been kicked too many times and is lost in a crowd of strangers, you'll have Johnny. He was the youngest, next to me, smaller than the rest, with a slight build. He had big black eyes in a dark tanned face; his hair was jet-black and heavily greased and combed to the side, but it was so long that it fell in shaggy bangs across his forehead. He had a nervous, suspicious look in his eyes, and that beating he got from the Socs didn't help matters. He was the gang's pet, everyone's kid brother. His father was always beating him up, and his mother ignored him, except when she was hacked off at something, and then you could hear her yelling at him clear down at our house. I think he hated that worse than getting whipped. He would have run away a million times if we hadn't been there. If it hadn't been for the gang, Johnny would never have known what love and affection are.**_

The gang looked shocked at how well Ponyboy had described them. They decided to take note on how good his eyes were at noticing things.

 _ **I wiped my eyes hurriedly. "Didya catch 'em?"**_

 _ **"Nup. They got away this time, the dirty..." Two-Bit went on cheerfully, calling the Socs every name he could think of or make up.**_

 _ **"The kid's okay?"**_

 _ **"I'm okay." I tried to think of something to say. I'm usually pretty quiet around people, even the gang. I changed the subject. "I didn't know you were out of the cooler yet, Dally."**_

 _ **"Good behavior. Got off early." Dallas lit a cigarette and handed it to Johnny. Everyone sat down to have a smoke and relax. A smoke always lessens the tension. I had quit trembling and my color was back. The cigarette was calming me down. Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow.**_

 _ **"Nice-lookin' bruise you got there, kid." I touched my cheek gingerly.**_

 _ **"Really?"**_

 _ **Two-Bit nodded sagely. "Nice cut, too. Makes you look tuff." Tough and tuff are two different words. Tough is the same as rough; tuff means cool, sharp- like a tuff-looking Mustang or a tuff record. In our neighborhood both are compliments. Steve flicked his ashes at me.**_

 _ **"What were you doin', walkin' by your lonesome?" Leave it to good old Steve to bring up something like that.**_

"No problem kid." Steve said with a smirk as Ponyboy glared at him slightly.

 _ **"I was comin' home from the movies. I didn't think..."**_

 _ **"You don't ever think," Darry broke in, "not at home or anywhere when it counts. You must think at school, with all those good grades you bring home, and you've always got your nose in a book, but do you ever use your head for common sense? No sirree, bub. And if you did have to go by yourself, you should have carried a blade."**_

 _ **I just stared at the hole in the toe of my tennis shoe. Me and Darry just didn't dig each other. I never could please him. He would have hollered at me for carrying a blade if I had carried one. If I brought home B's, he wanted A's, and if I got A's, he wanted to make sure they stayed A's. If I was playing football, I should be in studying, and if I was reading, I should be out playing football.**_

"You seriously need lay off on 'i'm Dar." Soda said looking at his big brother, who just looked away.

 _ **He never hollered at Sodapop- not even when Soda dropped out of school or got tickets for speeding. He just hollered at me. Soda was glaring at him.**_

 _ **"Leave my kid brother alone, you hear? It ain't his fault he likes to go to the movies, and it ain't his fault the Socs like to jump us, and if he had been carrying a blade it would have been a good excuse to cut him to ribbons." Soda always takes up for me.**_

 _ **Darry said impatiently, "When I want my kid brother to tell me what to do with my other kid brother, I'll ask you- kid brother." But he laid off me. He always does when Sodapop tells him to. Most of the time.**_

 _ **"Next time get one of us to go with you, Ponyboy," Two-Bit said. "Any of us."**_

 _ **"Speakin' of movies"- Dally yawned, flipping away his cigarette butt- "I'm walkin' over to the Nightly Double tomorrow night. Anybody want to come and hunt some action?"**_

 _ **Steve shook his head. "Me and Soda are pickin' up Evie and Sandy for the game." He didn't need to look at me the way he did right then. I wasn't going to ask if I could come. I'd never tell Soda, because he really likes Steve a lot, but sometimes I can't stand Steve Randle. I mean it. Sometimes I hate him. Darry sighed, just like I knew he would. Darry never had time to do anything anymore.**_

 _ **"I'm working tomorrow night." Dally looked at the rest of us.**_

"You should take a break sometime Superman." Dally said calmly, the gang nodded in agreement.

 _ **"How about y'all? Two-Bit? Johnnycake, you and Pony wanta come?"**_

 _ **"Me and Johnny'll come," I said. I knew Johnny wouldn't open his mouth unless he was forced to.**_

Johnny nudged Ponyboy playfully, as he smirked at his best friend.

 _ **"Okay, Darry?"**_

 _ **"Yeah, since it ain't a school night." Darry was real good about letting me go places on the weekends. On school nights I could hardly leave the house.**_

 _ **"I was plannin' on getting boozed up tomorrow night," Two-Bit said.**_

 _ **"If I don't, I'll walk over and find y'all." Steve was looking at Dally's hand. His ring, which he had rolled a drunk senior to get, was back on his finger.**_

 _ **"You break up with Sylvia again?"**_

 _ **"Yeah, and this time it's for good. That little broad was two-timin' me again while I was in jail."**_

"Whore." Dally mumbled.

 _ **I thought of Sylvia and Evie and Sandy and Two-Bit's many blondes. They were the only kind of girls that would look at us, I thought. Tough, loud girls who wore too much eye makeup and giggled and swore too much. I liked Soda's girl Sandy just fine, though. Her hair was natural blond and her laugh was soft, like her china-blue eyes. She didn't have a real good home or anything and was our kind- greaser- but she was a real nice girl.**_

Sodapop smiled fondly with a loving look in his eyes.

 _ **Still, lots of times I wondered what other girls were like. The girls who were bright-eyed and had their dresses a decent length and acted as if they'd like to spit on us if given a chance. Some were afraid of us, and remembering Dallas Winston, I didn't blame them. But most looked at us like we were dirt- gave us the same kind of look that the Socs did when they came by in their Mustangs and Corvairs and yelled "Grease!" at us.**_

 _ **I wondered about them. The girls, I mean... Did they cry when their boys were arrested, like Evie did when Steve got hauled in, or did they run out on them the way Sylvia did Dallas? But maybe their boys didn't get arrested or beaten up or busted up in rodeos. I was still thinking about it while I was doing my homework that night. I had to read Great Expectations for English, and that kid Pip, he reminded me of us- the way he felt marked lousy because he wasn't a gentleman or anything, and the way that girl kept looking down on him. Tha**_

 _ **t happened to me once. One time in biology I had to dissect a worm, and the razor wouldn't cut, so I used my switchblade. The minute I flicked it out- I forgot what I was doing or I would never have done it- this girl right beside me kind of gasped, and said, "They are right. You are a hood."**_

The gang glared, they did not like this girl one bit.

 _ **That didn't make me feel so hot. These were a lot of Socs in that class- I get put into A classes because I'm supposed to be smart- and most of them thought it was pretty funny.**_

 _ **I didn't, though. She was a cute girl. She looked real good in yellow. We deserve a lot of our trouble, I thought. Dallas deserves everything he gets, and should get worse, if you want the truth. And Two-Bit- he doesn't really want or need half the things he swipes from stores. He just thinks it's fun to swipe everything that isn't nailed down. I can understand why Sodapop and Steve get into drag races and fights so much, though- both of them have too much energy, too much feeling, with no way to blow it off.**_

 _ **"Rub harder, Soda," I heard Darry mumbling. "You're gonna put me to sleep." I looked through the door. Sodapop was giving Darry a back-rub. Darry is always pulling muscles; he roofs houses and he's always trying to carry two bundles of roofing up the ladder.**_

"As Dal said before, take a break!" Soda scolded his older brother which was odd to watch.

 _ **I knew Soda would put him to sleep, because Soda can put about anyone out when he sets his head to it. He thought Darry worked too hard anyway. I did, too. Darry didn't deserve to work like an old man when he was only twenty. He had been a real popular guy in school; he was captain of the football team and he had been voted Boy of the Year. But we just didn't have the money for him to go to college, even with the athletic scholarship he won. And now he didn't have time between jobs to even think about college. So he never went anywhere and never did anything anymore, except work out at gyms and go skiing with some old friends of his sometimes. I rubbed my cheek where it had turned purple. I had looked in the mirror, and it did make me look tough. But Darry had made me put a Band-Aid on the cut. I remembered how awful Johnny had looked when he got beaten up. I had just as much right to use the streets as the Socs did, and Johnny had never hurt them. Why did the Socs hate us so much? We left them alone.**_

Johnny leaned against Ponyboy comfortingly. Normally to other people this would be weird but the whole gang was basically one big family.

 _ **I nearly went to sleep over my homework trying to figure it out. Sodapop, who had jumped into bed by this time, yelled sleepily for me to turn off the light and get to bed. When I finished the chapter I was on, I did.**_

 _ **Lying beside Soda, staring at the wall, I kept remembering the faces of the Socs as they surrounded me, that blue madras shirt the blond was wearing, and I could still hear a thick voice: "Need a haircut, greaser?" I shivered. "You cold, Ponyboy?"**_

 _ **"A little;" I lied.**_

Soda frowned, since when did Ponyboy lie to him?

 _ **Soda threw one arm across my neck. He mumbled something drowsily.**_

 _ **"Listen, kiddo, when Darry hollers at you... he don't mean nothin'. He's just got more worries than somebody his age ought to. Don't take him serious... you dig, Pony? Don't let him bug you. He's really proud of you 'cause you're so brainy. It's just because you're the baby- I mean, he loves you a lot. Savvy?"**_

 _ **"Sure," I said, trying for Soda's sake to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.**_

Soda's frown deepened, "I wasn't lying Pone we both love ya a whole lot."

 _ **"Soda?"**_

 _ **"Yeah?"**_

 _ **"How come you dropped out?" I never have gotten over that. I could hardly stand it when he left school.**_

 _ **" 'Cause I'm dumb. The only things I was passing anyway were auto mechanics and gym."**_

"You're not dumb." Ponyboy said fiercely. .

 _ **"You're not dumb."**_

The gang laughed at Ponyboy's expression

 _ **"Yeah, I am. Shut up and I'll tell you something. Don't tell Darry, though."**_

 _ **"Okay."**_

 _ **"I think I'm gonna marry Sandy.**_

"What." Darry said plainly.

"Go get her Soda!" Two-bit screamed, as Soda blushed something fierce.

 _ **After she gets out of school and I get a better job and everything. I might wait till you get out of school, though. So I can still help Darry with the bills and stuff."**_

 _ **"Tuff enough. Wait till I get out, though, so you can keep Darry off my back."**_

 _ **"Don't be like that, kid. I told you he don't mean half of what he says..."**_

 _ **"You in love with Sandy? What's it like?"**_

 _ **"Hhhmmm." He sighed happily. "It's real nice."**_

 _ **In a moment his breathing was light and regular. I turned my head to look at him and in the moonlight he looked like some Greek god come to earth. I wondered how he could stand being so handsome. Then I sighed. I didn't quite get what he meant about Darry. Darry thought I was just another mouth to feed and somebody to holler at. Darry love me? I thought of those hard, pale eyes. Soda was wrong for once, I thought.**_

Darry looked hurt and Ponyboy looked away.

 _ **Darry doesn't love anyone or anything, except maybe Soda. I didn't hardly think of him as being human. I don't care, I lied to myself, I don't care about him either. Soda's enough, and I'd have him until I got out of school. I don't care about Darry. But I was still lying and I knew it. I lie to myself all the time. But I never believe me.**_

The gang was silent for a bit, there was some tension between the eldest and the youngest curtis and everyone could feel it.

"Let's get on with this book already." Dally said, breaking the silence.

The gang nodded and Pony meekly handed the book to Darry, who took it and turned the page.

"Alright, _**Chapter 2.."**_

* * *

 _ **I hope y'all enjoyed the 1st two chapter's of this i'll be back with this story either thursday or next tuesday,**_

 _ **OutisidersofPercyJackson, Out!**_


	3. Chapter 3: A movie

_**I'm writing this on Thursday right now, it might upload by Friday though because of school so oops. By the way, just to clear up anything there will be NO pairings.**_

 _ **-COMMENT AND ANSWER/REPLY-**_

 _ **Demigod-Wizard-Gatekeeper- "I know! I re-read the book and was screaming at the characters! Thank you for the reply!**_

 _ **brighteyes421-Awh, I know! Johnny and Ponyboy's relationship in this story is STRICTLY a type of brother love, but I do really enjoy writing the scene that involes them! And thank you for reading this.**_

 _ **-ILY GUYS thanks for the comments!-**_

 _ **Anyway hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:I don't own the Outsiders T-T**_

* * *

"Alright, _**Chapter 2.**_ " Darry began.

" _ **DALLY WAS WAITING for Johnny and me under the street light at the corner of Pickett and Sutton, and since we got there early, we had time to go over the drugstore in the shopping center and goof around. We bought Cokes and blew the straws at the waitress, and walked around eyeing things that were lying out in the open until the manager got wise to us and suggested we leave. He was too late, though; Dally walked out with two packages of Kools under his jacket.**_

 _ **Then we went across the street and down Sutton a little way to The Dingo. There are lots of drive-ins in town- the Socs go to The Way Out and to Rusty's, and the greasers go to The Dingo and to Jay's. The Dingo is a pretty rough hangout; there's always a fight going on there and once a girl got shot."**_

Ponyboy shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

" _ **We walked around talking to all the greasers and hoods we knew, leaning in car windows or hopping into the back seats, and getting in on who was running away, and who was in jail, and who was going with who, and who could whip who, and who stole what and when and why. We knew about everybody there."**_

The gang nodded in agreement, the socs and Greasers had a lot of things different about them. One of those things was that the Greasers were tighter than glue, if one of their kind was hurt, the others would come running.

" _ **There was a pretty good fight while we were there between a big twenty-three-year-old greaser and a Mexican hitchhiker. We left when the switchblades came out, because the cops would be coming soon and nobody in his right mind wants to be around when the fuzz show."**_

"Especially you." Darry mumbled.

" _ **We crossed Sutton and cut around behind Spencer's Special, the discount house, and chased two junior-high kids across a field for a few minutes; by then it was dark enough to sneak in over the back fence of the Nightly Double drive-in movie. It was the biggest in town, and showed two movies every night, and on weekends four- you could say you were going to the Nightly Double and have time to go all over town."**_

"And how would you know that, kid brother?" Darry asked Pony, who was now blushing guilty.

The gang laughed, and Two bit muttered "Busted." Dragging out the 'B'.

" _ **We all had the money to get in- it only costs a quarter if you're not in a car- but Dally hated to do things the legal way. He liked to show that he didn't care whether there was a law or not. He went around trying to break laws. We went to the rows of seats in front of the concession stand to sit down. Nobody else was there except two girls who were sitting down front. Dally eyed them coolly, then walked down the aisle and sat right behind them. I had a sick feeling that Dally was up to his usual tricks, and I was right. He started talking, loud enough for the two girls to hear. He started out bad and got worse. Dallas could talk awful dirty if he wanted to and I guess he wanted to then. I felt my ears get hot."**_

Two-bit and Steve snorted, trying to hide their smirks.

" _ **Two-Bit or Steve or even Soda would have gone right along with him, just to see if they could embarrass the girls, but that kind of kicks just doesn't appeal to me. I sat there, struck dumb, and Johnny left hastily to get a Coke. I wouldn't have felt so embarrassed if they had been greasy girls- I might even have helped old Dallas. But those two girls weren't our kind. They were tuff-looking girls- dressed sharp and really good-looking."**_

"Oooh somebody has a crush." Soda teased, and Ponyboy blushed deeply.

"Keep blushing like that and your gonna turn into a tomato." Two-bit said busting out laughing.

" _ **They looked about sixteen or seventeen. One had short dark hair, and the other had long red hair. The redhead was getting mad, or scared. She sat up straight and she was chewing hard on her gum. The other one pretended not to hear Dally. Dally was getting impatient. He put his feet up on the back of the redhead's chair, winked at me, and beat his own record for saying something dirty. She turned around and gave him a cool stare. "Take your feet off my chair and shut your trap."**_

Dally raised an eyebrow.

"She talked back to Dally!" Two-bit exclaimed, the gang had to admit they were shocked too, no one spoke up to Dallas Winston.

" _ **Boy, she was good-looking. I'd seen her before; she was a cheerleader at our school. I'd always thought she was stuck-up. Dally merely looked at her and kept his feet where they were. "Who's gonna make me?" The other one fumed around and watched us. "That's the greaser that jockeys for the Slash J sometime," she said, as if we couldn't hear her. I had heard the same tone a million times: "Greaser... greaser... greaser." Oh yeah, I had heard that tone before too many times. What are they doing at a drive-in without a car? I thought, and Dallas said, "I know you two. I've seen you around rodeos." "It's a shame you can't ride bull half as good as you can talk it," the redhead said coolly"**_

"Look at her go!" Two-bit shouted again, and Dally threw a pillow at his head.

" _ **and turned back around. That didn't bother Dally in the least. "You two barrel race, huh?" "You'd better leave us alone," the redhead said in a biting voice, "or I'll call the cops." "Oh, my, my"- Dally looked bored- "you've got me scared to death. You ought to see my record sometime, baby." He grinned slyly. "Guess what I've been in for?" "Please leave us alone," she said. "Why don't you be nice and leave us alone?" Dally grinned roguishly. "I'm never nice. Want a Coke?" She was mad by then. "I wouldn't drink it if I was starving in the desert. Get lost, hood!" Dally merely shrugged and strolled off. The girl looked at me. I was half-scared of her. I'm half-scared of all nice girls, especially Socs. "Are you going to start in on us?"**_

"Ha! Ponyboy? Flirt with a girl! Never!" Two-bit said dramatically, and Ponyboy threw another pillow at him. "How many pillows do you have!" The gang chuckled.

" _ **I shook my head, wide-eyed. "No." Suddenly she smiled. Gosh, she was pretty."**_

"Someone's in love!" soda teased again. Ponyboy, being himself, blused profoundly, and Johnny smiled softly at his friends shyness.

 _ **"You don't look the type. What's your name?" I wished she hadn't asked me that. I hate to tell people my name for the first time."**_

Soda frowned, "What's wrong with your name?" Ponyboy just looked away.

"Nothin' I like it's just hard to introduce yourself like that. You should know _Sodapop._ " He said with a smirk, and Soda laughed.

"Oops." The gang laughed at his cluelessness.

 _ **"Ponyboy Curtis." Then I waited for the "You're kidding!" or "That's your real name?" or one of the other remarks I usually get. Ponyboy's my real name and personally I like it. The redhead just smiled. "That's an original and lovely name." "My dad was an original person," I said."**_

The gang smiled fondly, Darry and Soda chuckled. He remembered when Dad had first suggested the name.

" _Oh come on hun! It's a lovely name! Think about it-"_

" _Darrel, we are not naming our son Ponyboy!"_

" _You know you love it!" He had shouted as their mother had walked up the stairs._

They forgot how he had gotten her to name him that, but they remembered laughing like crazy when he had.

 _ **"I've got a brother named Sodapop, and it says so on his birth certificate.""My name's Sherri, but I'm called Cherry because of my hair. Cherry Valance."**_

Ponyboy had forgotten about that, her last name "Valance." They had been taking Science and he'd heard that term. It was an outside electron, now that he thought about it, it was a odd last name to have.

 _ **"I know," I said. "You're a cheerleader. We go to the same school." "You don't look old enough to be going to high school," the dark-haired girl said. "I'm not. I got put up a year in grade school." Cherry was looking at me. "What's a nice, smart kid like you running around with trash like that for?" I felt myself stiffen.**_

Ponyboy looked over at Dally apotigeticly, as if he had said it himself. Dally dismissed the look.

 _ **"I'm a grease, same as Dally. He's my buddy."**_

 _ **"I'm sorry, Ponyboy," she said softly. Then she said briskly, "Your brother Sodapop, does he work at a gasoline station? A DX, I think?" "Yeah." "Man, your brother is one doll."**_

"Why thank you!" Soda said placing a hand over his heart while smiling like a idiot. Steve snorted at his friends silliness.

" _ **I might have guessed you were brothers- you look alike." I grinned with pride- I don't think I look one bit like Soda, but it's not every day I hear Socs telling me they think my brother is a doll. "Didn't he used to ride in rodeos? Saddle bronc?" "Yeah. Dad made him quit after he tore a ligament, though. We still hang around rodeos a lot. I've seen you two barrel race. You're good." "Thanks," Cherry said, and the other girl, who was named Marcia, said, "How come we don't see your brother at school? He's not any older than sixteen or seventeen, is he?" I winced inside. I've told you I can't stand it that Soda dropped out."**_

Soda frowned, he didn't think that dropping out would affect his brother so harshly.

 _ **"He's a dropout," I said roughly. "Dropout" made me think of some poor dumb-looking hoodlum wandering the streets breaking out street lights- it didn't fit my happy-go-lucky brother at all. It fitted Dally perfectly,but you could hardly say it about Soda. Johnny came back then and sat down beside me. He looked around for Dally, then managed a shy "Hi" to the girls and tried to watch the movie. He was nervous, though. Johnny was always nervous around strangers."**_

Johnny shook a little, it seemed he was drifting into the memory of getting jumped. Ponyboy looked over worryingly at Johnny who was still leaning comfortingly against him. He placed his head softly next to Johnny's, so only he could hear him.

"It's ok." He said softly, and Johnny gave him a soft smile.

" _ **Cherry looked at him, sizing him up as she had me. Then she smiled softly, and I knew she had him sized up right. Dally came striding back with an armful of Cokes. He handed one to each of the girls and sat down beside Cherry. "This might cool you off." She gave him an incredulous look; and then she threw her Coke in his face. "That might cool you off, greaser. After you wash your mouth and learn to talk and act decent, I might cool off, too."**_

Two-bit gave a hollar, "Damn look at that girl go! She sure got you Dal!" Dally seemed bored, but Johnny, who knew him better, and Pony, who was well at reading others. They could both see the amusement and bit of admiration in his icy eyes.

" _ **Dally wiped the Coke off his face with his sleeve and smiled dangerously. If I had been Cherry I would have beat it out of there. I knew that smile. "Fiery, huh? Well, that's the way I like 'em." He started to put his arm around her, but Johnny reached over and stopped him. "Leave her alone, Dally."**_

Jaws dropped. Ponyboy glanced at his friend, who was now sitting up looking at Dally apologetically. Oddly enough, Dally dismissed the look and smirked at him

"Dang Johnny, didn't know ya had it in ya!" Steve said looking at Johnny in disbelief, as most of the gang was. Johnny simply blushed shyly and sunk into the couch a little.

Darry decided to continue reading.

 _ **"Huh?" Dally was taken off guard. He stared at Johnny in disbelief. Johnny couldn't say "Boo" to a goose. Johnny gulped and got a little pale, but he said, "You heard me. Leave her alone." Dallas scowled for a second. If it had been me, or Two-Bit, or Soda or Steve, or anyone but Johnny, Dally would have flattened him without a moment's hesitation."**_

In truth, Dally would hit anyone if they had said that, but he would never hurt the youngest ones in their gang. Johnny was the pet and Ponyboy was the baby of their gang, no one touched them, and the gang knew it.

 _ **You just didn't tell Dally Winston what to do. One time, in a dime store, a guy told him to move over at the candy counter. Dally had turned around and belted him so hard it knocked a tooth loose. A complete stranger, too. But Johnny was the gang's pet, and Dally just couldn't hit him. He was Dally's pet, too. Dally got up and stalked off, his fists jammed in his pockets and a frown on his face. He didn't come back. Cherry sighed in relief. "Thanks. He had me scared to death." Johnny managed an admiring grin. "You sure didn't show it. Nobody talks to Dally like that." She smiled, "From what I saw, you do." Johnny's ears got red. "**_

Ponyboy chuckled at that, Johnny hit him in the arm softly.

" _ **I was still staring at him. It had taken more than nerve for him to say what he'd said to Dally- Johnny worshiped the ground Dallas walked on, and I had never heard Johnny talk back to anyone, much less his hero."**_

No one said anything but they could tell Dally was a bit surprised.

" _ **Marcia grinned at us. She was a little smaller than Cherry. She was cute, but that Cherry Valance was a real looker. "Y'all sit up here with us. You can protect us." Johnny and I looked at each other. He grinned suddenly, raising his eyebrows so that they disappeared under his bangs. Would we ever have something to tell the boys! his eyes said plainly. We had picked up two girls, and classy ones at that. Not any greasy broads for us, but real Socs. Soda would flip when I told him.**_

Of course, Soda and the other's jaw dropped.

"What! They get two girls! Not one! No! Two Socs!" Two-bit said dramatically. The gang laughed as Johnny and Pony turned the color of a cherry.

 _ **"Okay," I said nonchalantly, "might as well." I sat between them, and Johnny sat next to Cherry. "How old are y'all?" Marcia asked. "Fourteen," I said. "Sixteen," said Johnny. 'That's funny," Marcia said, "I thought you were both..." "Sixteen," Cherry finished for her. I was grateful. Johnny looked fourteen and he knew it and it bugged him something awful."**_

Said greaser, huffed in annoyance and leaned back into the couch. How was it that he was smaller than a fourteen year old! Heck, Pony was thirteen now and was only a centimeter shorter than him.

" _ **Johnny grinned. "How come y'all ain't scared of us like you were Dally?" Cherry sighed. "You two are too sweet to scare anyone. First of all, you didn't join in Dallas's dirty talk, and you made him leave us alone. And when we asked you to sit up here with us, you didn't act like it was an invitation to make out for the night. Besides that, I've heard about Dallas Winston, and he looked as hard as nails and twice as tough. And you two don't look mean." "Sure," I said tiredly, "we're young and innocent" "No," Cherry said slowly, looking at me carefully, "not innocent. You've seen too much to be innocent. Just not... dirty."**_

They gang looked saddened by this statement. It was all too true, those to were too young to have seen most off the things they had.

 _ **"Dally's okay," Johnny said defensively, and I nodded. You take up for your buddies, no matter what they do. When you're a gang, you stick up for the members. If you don't stickup for them, stick together, make like brothers, it isn't a gang any more. It's a pack. A snarling, distrustful, bickering pack like the Socs in their social clubs or the street gangs in New York or the wolves in the timber. "He's tough, but he's a cool old guy." "He'd leave you alone if he knew you," I said, and that was true. When Steve's cousin from Kansas came down, Dally was decent to her and watched his swearing."**_

Steve raised an eyebrow, he hadn't noticed that.

" _ **We all did around nice girls who were the cousinly type. I don't know how to explain it- we try to be nice to the girls we see once in awhile, like cousins or the girls in class; but we still watch a nice girl go by on a street corner and say all kinds of lousy stuff about her. Don't ask me why. I don't know why. "Well," Marcia said with finality, "I'm glad he doesn't know us." "I kind of admire him," Cherry said softly, so only I heard, and then we settled down to watch the movie."**_

"Oh looks like someone's fallen for old Dallas!" Two-bit cheered, but was soon quited as yet another pillow slammed into his head.

" _ **Oh, yeah, we found out why they were without a car. They'd come with their boyfriends, but walked out on them when they found out the boys had brought some booze along. The boys had gotten angry and left. "I don't care if they did." Cherry sounded annoyed. "It's not my idea of a good time to sit in a drive-in and watch people get drunk." You could tell by the way she said it that her idea of a good time was probably, high-class, and probably expensive. They'd decided to stay and see the movie anyway. It was one of those beach-party movies with no plot and no acting but a lot of girls in bikinis and some swinging songs, so it was all right. We were all four sitting there in silence when suddenly a strong hand came down on Johnny's shoulder and another on mine and a deep voice said, "Okay, greasers, you've had it"**_

Johnny and Ponyboy tensed, while the gang paled slightly.

" _ **I almost jumped out of my skin. It was like having someone leap out from behind a door and yell "Boo!" at you. I looked fearfully over my shoulder and there was Two-Bit, grinning like a Chessy cat. "Glory, Two-Bit, scare us to death!" He was good at voice imitations and had sounded for all the world like a snarling Soc. Then I looked at Johnny. His eyes were shut and he was as white as a ghost. His breath was coming in smothered gasps."**_

"You know better than to scar Johnny like that Two-bit." Darry scolded, and Two-bit actual looked ashamed and sent a sorry glance at Johnny.

" _ **Two-Bit knew better than to scare Johnny like that. I guess he'd forgotten. He's kind of scatterbrained. Johnny opened his eyes and said weakly, "Hey, Two-Bit." Two-Bit messed up his hair, "Sorry, kid," he said, "I forgot." He climbed over the chair and plopped down beside Marcia. "Who's this, your great-aunts?" "Great-grandmothers, twice removed," Cherry said smoothly. I couldn't tell if Two-Bit was drunk or not. It's kind of hard to tell with him- he acts boozed up sometimes even when he's sober. He cocked one eyebrow up and the other down, which he always does when something puzzles him, or bothers him, or when he feels like saying something smart."**_

"It's my look!" He said proudly, and then nearly screamed as three more pillows slammed into him.

"ALL RIGHT GIVE ME THE PILLOWS!" He shouted, the gang just hide the pillows and Darry began to read again.

 _ **"Shoot, you're ninety-six if you're a day." "I'm a night," Marcia said brightly. Two-Bit stared at her admiringly. "Brother, you're a sharp one. Where'd you two ever get to be picked up by a couple of greasy hoods like Pony and Johnny?" "We really picked them up," Marcia said. "We're really Arabian slave traders and we're thinking about shanghaiing them. They're worth ten camels apiece at least." "Five," Two-Bit disagreed. "They don't talk Arabian, I don't think. Say somethin' in Arabian, Johnnycake." "Aw, cut it out!" Johnny broke in. "Dally was bothering them and when he left they wanted us to sit with them to protect them. Against wisecracking greasers like you, probably." Two-Bit grinned, because Johnny didn't usually get sassy like that."**_

"Sassy?" Johnny asked, as the gang exploded into laughter at the wording Ponyboy had chosen.

" _ **We thought we were doing good if we could get him to talk at all. Incidentally, we don't mind being called greaser by another greaser. It's kind of playful then. "Hey, where is of Dally, anyways?" "He went hunting some action- booze or dames or a fight. I hope he don't get jailed again. He just got out" "He'll probably find the fight," Two-Bit stated cheerfully. "That's why I came over. Mr. Timothy Shepard and Co. are looking for whoever so kindly slashed their car's tires, and since Mr. Curly Shepard spotted Dallas doing it... well... Does Dally have a blade?" "Not that I know of," I said. "I think he's got a piece of pipe, but he busted his blade this morning." "Good. Tim'll fight fair if Dally don't pull a blade on him. Dally shouldn't have any trouble." Cherry and Marcia were staring at us. "You don't believe in playing rough or anything, do you?" "A fair fight isn't rough;' Two-Bit said. "Blades are rough. So are chains and heaters and pool sticks and rumbles. Skin fighting isn't rough. It blows off steam better than anything. There's nothing wrong with throwing a few punches. Socs are rough. They gang up on one or two, or they rumble each other with their social clubs. Us greasers usually stick together, but when we do fight among ourselves, it's a fair fight between two. And Dally deserves whatever he gets, 'cause slashed tires ain't no joke when you've got to work to pay for them. He got spotted, too, and that was his fault. Our one rule, besides Stick together, is Don't get caught. He might get beat up, he might not. Either way there's not going to be any blood feud between our outfit and Shepard's, If we needed them tomorrow they'd show. If Tim beats Dally's head in, and then tomorrow asks us for help in a rumble, we'll show. Dally was getting kicks. He got caught. He pays up. No sweat." "Yeah, boy," Cherry said sarcastically, "real simple." "Sure," Marcia said, unconcerned. "If he gets killed or something, you just bury him. No sweat"**_

Two-bit smiled, he was beginning to really dig this girl.

 _ **"You dig okay, baby." Two-Bit grinned and lit a cigarette. "Anyone want a weed?" I looked at Two-Bit admiringly. He sure put things into words good. Maybe he was still a junior at eighteen and a half, and maybe his sideburns were too long, and maybe he did get boozed up too much, but he sure understood things. Cherry and Marcia shook their heads at his offering of cigarettes, but Johnny and I reached for one. Johnny's color was back and his breathing was regular, but his hand was shaking ever so slightly.**_

Ponyboy leaned up against Johnny again. He always worried about his best friend it seemed.

 _ **A cigarette would steady it. "Ponyboy, will you come with me to get some popcorn?" Cherry asked. I jumped up. "Sure. Y'all want some?" "I do," said Marcia. She was finishing the Coke Dally had given her. I realized then that Marcia and Cherry weren't alike. Cherry had said she wouldn't drink Dally's Coke if she was starving, and she meant it. It was the principle of the thing. But Marcia saw no reason to throw away a perfectly good, free Coke. "Me too," said Two-Bit. He flipped me a fifty cent piece. "Get Johnny some, too. I'm buyin'," he added as Johnny started to reach into his jeans pocket. We went to the concession stand and, as usual, there was a line a mile long, so we had to wait. Quite a few kids turned to look at us- you didn't see a kid grease and a Socy cheerleader together often. Cherry didn't seem to notice. "Your friend- the one with the sideburns- he's okay?" "He ain't dangerous like Dallas if that's what you mean. He's okay." She smiled and her eyes showed that her mind was on something else. "Johnny... he's been hurt bad sometime, hasn't he?" It was more of a statement than a question. "Hurt and scared." "It was the Socs," I said nervously, because there were plenty of Socs milling around and some of them were giving me funny looks, as if I shouldn't be with Cherry or something. And I don't like to talk about it either- Johnny getting beat up, I mean. But I started in, talking a little faster than I usually do because I don't like to think about it either.**_

Ponyboy bit his lip as Johnny tensed, he knew a flashback was coming.

 _ **IT WAS ALMOST four months ago. I had walked down to the DX station to get a bottle of pop and to see Steve and Soda, because they'll always buy me a couple of bottles and let me help work on the cars. I don't like to go on weekends because then there is usually a bunch of girls down there flirting with Soda- all kinds of girls, Socs too. I don't care too much for girls yet. Soda says I'll grow out of it. He did. It was a warmish spring day with the sun shining bright, but it was getting chilly and dark by the time we started for home. We were walking because we had left Steve's car at the station. At the corner of our block there's a wide, open field where we play football and hang out, and it's often a site for rumbles and fist fights. We were passing it, kicking rocks down the street and finishing our last bottle of Pepsi, when Steve noticed something lying on the ground. He picked it up. It was Johnny's blue-jeans jacket- the only jacket he had. "Looks like Johnny forgot his jacket," Steve said, slinging it over his shoulder to take it by Johnny's house. Suddenly he stopped and examined it more carefully. There was a stain the color of rust across the collar. He looked at the ground. There were some more stains on the grass. He looked up and across the field with a stricken expression on his face. I think we all heard the low moan and saw the dark motionless hump on the other side of the lot at the same time. Soda reached him first. Johnny was lying face down on the ground. Soda turned him over gently, and I nearly got sick. Someone had beaten him badly. We were used to seeing Johnny banged up- his father clobbered him around a lot, and although it made us madder than heck, we couldn't do anything about it. But those beatings had been nothing like this. Johnny's face was cut up and bruised and swollen, and there was a wide gash from his temple to his cheekbone. He would carry that scar all his life. His white T-shirt was splattered with blood. I just stood there, trembling with sudden cold. I thought he might be dead; surely nobody could be beaten like that and live."**_

Even though Johnny was shaking slightly, but not noticeably, he placed his head on Ponyboys. Ponyboy closed his eyes, he would never forget the way Johnny had looked that day.

" _ **Steve closed his eyes for a second and muffled a groan as he dropped on his knees beside Soda. Somehow the gang sensed what had happened. Two-Bit was suddenly there beside me, and for once his comical grin was gone and his dancing gray eyes were stormy. Darry had seen us from our porch and ran toward us, suddenly skidding to a halt. Dally was there, too, swearing under his breath, and turning away with a sick expression on his face. I wondered about it vaguely. Dally had seen people killed on the streets of New York's West Side. Why did he look sick now?"**_

' _Because I care about you kids.'_ The thought came to Dally's mind before he could stop it.

 _ **"Johnny?" Soda lifted him up and held him against his shoulder. He gave the limp body a slight shake. "Hey, Johnnycake." Johnny didn't open his eyes, but there came a soft question. "Soda?" "Yeah, it's me," Sodapop said. "Don't talk. You're gonna be okay." "There was a whole bunch of them," Johnny went on, swallowing, ignoring Soda's command. "A blue Mustang full... I got so scared..." He tried to swear, but suddenly started crying, fighting to control himself, then sobbing all the more because he couldn't. I had seen Johnny take a whipping with a two-by-four from his old man and never let out a whimper."**_

Ponyboy winced at the reminder.

" _ **That made it worse to see him break now. Soda just held him and pushed Johnny's hair back out of his eyes. "It's okay, Johnnycake, they're gone now. It's okay." Finally, between sobs, Johnny managed to gasp out his story. He had been hunting our football to practice a few kicks when a blue Mustang had pulled up beside the lot. There were four Socs in it. They had caught him and one of them had a lot of rings on his hand- that's what had cut Johnny up so badly. It wasn't just that they had beaten him half to death- he could take that. They had scared him. They had threatened him with everything under the sun. Johnny was high-strung anyway, a nervous wreck from getting belted every time he turned around and from hearing his parents fight all the time. Living in those conditions might have turned someone else rebellious and bitter; it was killing Johnny. He had never been a coward. He was a good man in a rumble. He stuck up for the gang and kept his mouth shut good around cops. But after the night of the beating, Johnny was jumpier than ever. I didn't think he'd ever get over it. Johnny never walked by himself after that. And Johnny, who was the most law-abiding of us, now carried in his back pocket a six-inch switchblade. He'd use it, too, if he ever got jumped again. They had scared him that much. He would kill the next person who jumped him. Nobody was ever going to beat him like that again. Not over his dead body... I HAD NEARLY forgotten that Cherry was listening to me. But when I came back to reality and looked at her, I was startled to find her as white as a sheet. "All Socs aren't like that," she said. "You have to believe me, Ponyboy. Not all of us are like that." "Sure," I said. "That's like saying all you greasers are like Dallas Winston. I'll bet he's jumped a few people." I digested that. It was true. Dally had jumped people. He had told us stories about muggings in New York that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. But not all of us were that bad. Cherry no longer looked sick, only sad. "I'll bet you think the Socs have it made. The rich kids, the West-side Socs. I'll tell you something, Ponyboy, and it may come as a surprise. We have troubles you've never even heard of. You want to know something?" She looked me straight in the eye. "Things are rough all over." "I believe you," I said. "We'd better get back out there with the popcorn or TwoBit'll think I ran off with his money." We went back and watched the movie through again. Marcia and Two-Bit were hitting it off fine. Both had the same scatterbrained sense of humor. But Cherry and Johnny and I just sat there, looking at the movie and not talking. I quit worrying about everything and thought about how nice it was to sit with a girl without having to listen to her swear or to beat her off with a club. I knew Johnny liked it, too. He didn't talk to girls much. Once, while Dallas was in reform school, Sylvia had started hanging on to Johnny and sweet talking him and Steve got hold of her and told her if she tried any of her tricks with Johnny he'd personally beat the tar out of her."**_

Dally gave a look of thanks to Steve while mumbling, "Bitch" under his breath.

" _ **Then he gave Johnny a lecture on girls and how a sneaking little broad like Sylvia would get him into a lot of trouble. As a result, Johnny never spoke to girls much, but whether that was because he was scared of Steve or because he was shy, I couldn't tell. I got the same lecture from Two-Bit after we'd picked up a couple of girls downtown one day. I thought it was funny, because girls are one subject even Darry thinks I use my head about. And it really had been funny, because Two-Bit was half crocked when he gave me the lecture, and he told me some stories that about made me want to crawl under the floor or something. But he had been talking about girls like Sylvia and the girls he and Dally and the rest picked up at drive-ins and downtown; he never said anything about Socy girls. So I figured it was all right to be sitting there with them. Even if they did have their own troubles. I really couldn't see what Socs would have to sweat about- good grades, good cars, good girls, madras and Mustangs and Corvairs- Man, I thought, if I had worries like that I'd consider myself lucky.**_

 _ **I know better now.**_

The gang was once again silent for a bit before Darry handed the book to Soda.

"Ok then, let's do this, _**Chapter 3.."**_

* * *

 _ **Durning the story I had added something about Cherry's last name because the whole class had found it odd. We figured out that Valence as in the valence electron was on the "Outside" of the spectrum. We thought this was cool because was also on the outside of the Soc and Greasers. (Just thought that was cool.)**_

 _ **OutsidersOfPercyJackson,**_

 _ **Out.**_


	4. Chapter 4: A step closer to disaster

_**Hey there! Time for chapter 4 I guess, I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **-COMMENT AND ANSWER/REPLY-**_

 _ **Demigod-Wizard-Gatekeeper**_

 _ **C:"I never realized how dramatic the Outsiders was**_

 _ **Whoa."**_

 _ **A/R: I know! When i was writing this I would reread things I never even noticed!**_

 _ **Lanalight1**_

 _ **C:"This is really good so far! Whenever I read stories like this, Soda never reacts to Ponyboy lying to him and stuff. Even though it's not a big deal, I just liked that a lot."**_

 _ **A/R: Aww thank you! I do agree with that though, I read other one's like this and they never and that detail!**_

 _ **Cookijelli**_

 _ **C:"U need to updateeee pleaseeeeeee"**_

 _ **A/R: Here you go!**_

 _ **Thanks for all the comments guys!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:I don't own the Outsiders**_

* * *

"Ok then, let's do this, _**Chapter 3**_ _**AFTER THE MOVIE was over it suddenly came to us that Cherry and Marcia didn't have a way to get home. Two-Bit gallantly offered to walk them home- the west side of town was only about twenty miles away- but they wanted to call their parents and have them come and get them. Two-Bit finally talked them into letting us drive them home in his car. I think they were still half-scared of us."**_

Ponyboy frowned slightly, in truth he did kinda like Cherry, but he wouldn't date her. **(AN:Sorry guys! I don't like CherryxPonyboy)**

" _ **They were getting over it, though, as we walked to Two-Bit's house to pick up the car. It seemed funny to me that Socs- if these girls were any example- were just like us. They liked the Beatles and thought Elvis Presley was out, and we thought the Beatles were rank and that Elvis was tuff, but that seemed the only difference to me. Of course greasy girls would have acted a lot tougher, but there was a basic sameness. I thought maybe it was money that separated us.**_

 _ **"No," Cherry said slowly when I said this. "It's not just money. Part of it is, but not all. You greasers have a different set of values. You're more emotional. We're sophisticated- cool to the point of not feeling anything. Nothing is real with us. You know, sometimes I'll catch myself talking to a girl-friend, and realize I don't mean half of what I'm saying. I don't really think a beer blast on the river bottom is super-cool, but I'll rave about one to a girl-friend just to be saying something." She smiled at me. "I never told anyone that. I think you're the first person I've ever really gotten through to. She was coming through to me all right, probably because I was a greaser, and younger; she didn't have to keep her guard up with me."**_

The gang thought this was kinda funny because it was true. Ponyboy was probably the kindest greaser around.

 _ **"Rat race is a perfect name for it," she said. "We're always going and going and going, and never asking where. Did you ever hear of having more than you wanted? So that you couldn't want anything else and then started looking for something else to want? It seems like we're always searching for something to satisfy us, and never finding it. Maybe if we could lose our cool. We could."**_

 _ **That was the truth. Socs were always behind a wall of aloofness, careful not to let their real selves show through. I had seen a social-club rumble once. The Socs even fought coldly and practically and impersonally.**_

"What were you doin' around a rumble! Much less a _Socs_ rumble!" Darry asked, Ponyboy shifted his gaze away. All of this made the gang really wonder

 _ **"That's why we're separated," I said. "It's not money, it's feeling- you don't feel anything and we feel too violently."**_

 _ **"And"- she was trying to hide a smile- "that's probably why we take turns getting our names in the paper."**_

 _ **Two-Bit and Marcia weren't even listening to us. They were engaged in some wild conversation that made no sense to anyone but themselves."**_

Two-Bit was really beginning to like this girl.

" _ **I have quite a rep for being quiet, almost as quiet as Johnny. Two-Bit always said he wondered why Johnny and I were such good buddies. "You must make such interestin' conversation," he'd say, cocking one eyebrow, "you keepin' your mouth shut and Johnny not sayin' anything." But Johnny and I understood each other without saying anything. Nobody but Soda could really get me talking."**_

This statement was proven by the fact that Johnny and Ponyboy were leaning against each other.

 _ **Till I met Cherry Valance.**_

 _ **I don't know why I could talk to her; maybe for the same reason she could talk to me. The first thing I knew I was telling her about Mickey Mouse, Soda's horse. I had never told anyone about Soda's horse. It was personal."**_

Soda glanced over at Ponyboy in shock, they never talked about Mickey mouse except to each other.

"You can just skip this part Soda." Darry said softly, who knew that Mickey Mouse was a subject that brought tears to their eyes. Soda nodded, then skimmed the pages.

 _ **"You read a lot, don't you, Ponyboy?" Cherry asked."**_

"He sure does." Two-Bit said gesturing towards the books in the corner of the room.

" _ **I was startled. "Yeah. Why?"**_

 _ **She kind of shrugged. "I could just tell. I'll bet you watch sunsets, too." She was quiet for a minute after I nodded. "I used to watch them, too, before I got so busy..."**_

 _ **I pictured that, or tried to. Maybe Cherry stood still and watched the sunset while she was supposed to be taking the garbage out. Stood there and watched and forgot everything else until her big brother screamed at her to hurry up. I shook my head. It seemed funny to me that the sunset she saw from her patio and, the one I saw from the back steps was the same one. Maybe the two different worlds we lived in weren't so different. We saw the same sunset."**_

"That's deep." Two-bit joked, "What made you so wise?"

" _ **Marcia suddenly gasped. "Cherry, look what's coming."**_

 _ **We all looked and saw a blue Mustang coming down the street. Johnny made a small noise in his throat and when I looked at him he was white."**_

Almost as much now, seeing as said greaser looks paler the whitest sheet of paper. Ponyboy, if possible, leaned on Johnny to show him it was ok.

" _ **Marcia was shifting nervously. "What are we going to do?"**_

 _ **Cherry bit a fingernail. "Stand here," she said. "There isn't much else we can do."**_

 _ **"Who is it?" Two-Bit asked. "The F.B.I.?"**_

 _ **"No," Cherry said bleakly, "it's Randy and Bob."**_

 _ **"And," Two-Bit added grimly, "a few other of the socially elite checkered-shirt set"**_

 _ **"Your boyfriends?" Johnny's voice was steady, but standing as close to him as I was, I could see he was trembling. I wondered why- Johnny was a nervous wreck,"**_

"Gee thanks Pone." Johnny deadplanned.

" _ **but he never was that jumpy.**_

 _ **Cherry started walking down the street. "Maybe they won't see us. Act normal."**_

 _ **"Who's acting?" Two-Bit grinned. "I'm a natural normal."**_

 _ **"Wish it was the other way around," I muttered, and Two-Bit said, "Don't get mouthy, Ponyboy"**_

 _ **The Mustang passed us slowly and went right on by. Marcia sighed in relief. 'That was close."**_

 _ **Cherry turned to me. "Tell me about your oldest brother. You don't talk much about him."**_

 _ **I tried to think of something to say about Darry, and shrugged. "What's to talk about? He's big and handsome and likes to play football."**_

 _ **"I mean, what's he like? I feel like I know Soda from the way you talk about him; tell me about Darry." And when I was silent she urged me on. "Is he wild and reckless like Soda? Dreamy, like you?" My face got hot as I bit my lip. Darry... what was Darry like? "He's..." I started to say he was a good ol' guy but I couldn't. I burst out bitterly: "He's not like Sodapop at all and he sure ain't like me. He's hard as a rock and about as human. He's got eyes exactly like frozen ice. He thinks I'm a pain in the neck. He likes Soda- everybody likes Soda- but he can't stand me. I bet he wishes he could stick me in a home somewhere, and he'd do it, too, if Soda'd let him."**_

The whole gang looked absolutely shocked, Darry especially.

"That true?" He asked his youngest brother, who was desperately trying to disappear. "You seriously think I don't care about you?" He asked dumbfounded.

"I-I… can we please talk about this later." It sounded more like a statement than a question. Darry opened his mouth to say more but Sodapop decided to continue.

 _ **Two-Bit and Johnny were staring at me now. "No..." Two-Bit said, dumbfounded. "No, Ponyboy, that ain't right... you got it wrong..."**_

 _ **"Gee," Johnny said softly, "I thought you and Darry and Soda got along real well..."**_

 _ **"Well, we don't," I snapped, feeling silly. I knew my ears were red by the way they were burning, and I was thankful for the darkness. I felt stupid. Compared to Johnny's home, mine was heaven. At least Darry didn't get drunk and beat me up or run me out of the house, and I had Sodapop to talk things over with. That made me mad, I mean making a fool of myself in front of everyone. "An' you can shut your trap, Johnny Cade, 'cause we all know you ain't wanted at home, either. And you can't blame them."**_

Johnny's mouth gaped, and Ponyboy gasped like he couldn't believe what he had just said. Dally thought about hitting him upside the head and then remember that all of this happened in the future.

Ponyboy felt horrible, he moved away from Johnny thinking that the older boy would be upset with him. Johnny was too shocked to say anything and instead gestured for Soda to continue reading.

 _ **Johnny's eyes went round and he winced as though I'd belted him. Two-Bit slapped me a good one across the side of the head, and hard.**_

 _ **"Shut your mouth, kid. If you wasn't Soda's kid brother I'd beat the tar out of you. You know better than to talk to Johnny like that." He put his hand on Johnny's shoulder. "He didn't mean it, Johnny."**_

 _ **"I'm sorry," I said miserably. Johnny was my buddy.**_

Johnny looked over towards the upset Ponyboy, he didn't know what to say so he just moved back to him. Ponyboy looked up and mumbled a sorry, Johnny smiled softly.

"It's fine."

 _ **"I was just mad." "It's the truth," Johnny said with a bleak grin. "I don't care."**_

 _ **"Shut up talkin' like that," Two-Bit said fiercely, messing up Johnny's hair. "We couldn't get along without you, so you can just shut up!"**_

 _ **"It ain't fair!" I cried passionately. "It ain't fair that we have all the rough breaks!" I didn't know exactly what I meant, but I was thinking about Johnny's father being a drunk and his mother a selfish slob,"**_

Johnny winced.

" _ **and Two-Bit's mother being a barmaid to support him and his kid sister after their father ran out on them,"**_

Two-Bit gulped a thing of beer.

" _ **and Dally- wild, cunning Dally- - turning into a hoodlum because he'd die if he didn't,"**_

Dally glanced at Ponyboy.

" _ **and Steve- his hatred for his father coming out in his soft, bitter voice and the violence of his temper."**_

Steve looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.

" _ **Sodapop... a dropout so he could get a job and keep me in school,"**_

Soda frowned slightly.

" _ **and Darry, getting old before his time trying to run a family and hold on to two jobs and never having any fun-"**_

Darry decide to stay silent.

" _ **while the Socs had so much spare time and money that they jumped us and each other for kicks, had beer blasts and river-bottom parties because they didn't know what else to do. Things were rough all over, all right. All over the East Side. It just didn't seem right to me.**_

"Cause it isn't." Two-bit said, his normal happy demor gone.

 _ **"I know," Two-Bit said with a good-natured grin, "the chips are always down when it's our turn, but that's the way things are. Like it or lump it."**_

 _ **Cherry and Marcia didn't say anything. I guess they didn't know what to say. We had forgotten they were there. Then the blue Mustang was coming down the street again, more slowly.**_

 _ **"Well," Cherry said resignedly, "they've spotted us."**_

 _ **The Mustang came to a halt beside us, and the two boys in the front seat got out. They were Socs all right. One had on a white shirt and a madras ski jacket, and the other a light yellow shirt and a wine-colored sweater. I looked at their clothes and realized for the first time that evening that all I had was a pair of jeans and Soda's old navy sweatshirt with the sleeves cut short. I swallowed. Two-Bit started to tuck in his shirttail, but stopped himself in time; he just flipped up the collar of his black leather jacket and lit a cigarette. The Socs didn't even seem to see us.**_

 _ **"Cherry, Marcia, listen to us..." the handsome black-haired Soc with the dark sweater began.**_

 _ **Johnny was breathing heavily and I noticed he was staring at the Soc's hand. He was wearing three heavy rings. I looked quickly at Johnny, an idea dawning on me. I remembered that it was a blue Mustang that had pulled up beside the vacant lot and that Johnny's face had been cut up by someone wearing rings…**_

Johnny's eyes were wide and full of fear. Ponyboy sent a worrying glance towards him.

 _ **The Soc's voice broke into my thoughts: "...just because we got a little drunk last time..."**_

 _ **Cherry looked mad. "A little? You call reeling and passing out in the streets 'a little'? Bob, I told you, I'm never going out with you while you're drinking, and I mean it. Too many things could happen while you're drunk. It's me or the booze."**_

"Smart girl." Dally said with a smirk.

 _ **The other Soc, a tall guy with a semi-Beatle haircut, turned to Marcia. "Baby, you know we don't get drunk very often..." When she only gave him a cold stare he got angry. "And even if you are mad at us, that's no reason to go walking the streets with these bums."**_

 _ **Two-Bit took a long drag on his cigarette, Johnny slouched and hooked his thumbs in his pockets, and I stiffened. We can look meaner than anything when we want to- looking tough comes in handy. Two-Bit put his elbow on Johnny's shoulder. "Who you callin' bums?"**_

 _ **"Listen, greasers, we got four more of us in the back seat..."**_

 _ **"Then pity the back seat," Two-Bit said to the sky.**_

Steve snorted despite the situation.

 _ **"If you're looking for a fight..."**_

 _ **Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow, but it only made him look more cool. "You mean if I'm looking for a good jumping, you outnumber us, so you'll give it to us? Well..." He snatched up an empty bottle, busted off the end, and gave it to me,"**_

" I don't know why you would give it to 'im, he'd never use it." Soda stated

" _ **then reached in his back pocket and flipped out his switchblade. "Try it, pal."**_

 _ **"No!" Cherry cried. "Stop it!" She looked at Bob. "We'll ride home with you. Just wait a minute."**_

 _ **"Why?" Two-Bit demanded. "We ain't scared of them."**_

 _ **Cherry shuddered. "I can't stand fights... I can't stand them..."**_

 _ **I pulled her to one side. "I couldn't use this," I said, dropping the pop bottle. "I couldn't ever cut anyone..." I had to tell her that, because I'd seen her eyes when Two-Bit flicked out his switch.**_

 _ **"I know," she said quietly, "but we'd better go with them. Ponyboy... I mean... if I see you in the hall at school or someplace and don't say hi, well, it's not personal or anything, but..."**_

 _ **"I know," I said.**_

 _ **"We couldn't let our parents see us with you all. You're a nice boy and everything..."**_

 _ **"It's okay," I said, wishing I was dead and buried somewhere."**_

The gang looked a little worried at that statement.

 _ **At least that I had on a decent shirt. "We aren't in the same class. Just don't forget that some of us watch the sunset too."**_

 _ **She looked at me quickly. "I could fall in love with Dallas Winston,"**_

"What." Dally's expression made the whole gang burst into laughter, which was quickly silenced by a glare.

 _ **she said. "I hope I never see him again, or I will."**_

 _ **She left me standing there with my mouth dropped open, and the blue Mustang vroomed off.**_

 _ **We walked on home, mostly in silence. I wanted to ask Johnny if those were the same Socs that had beaten him up, but I didn't mention it. Johnny never talked about it and we never said anything.**_

 _ **"Well, those were two good-lookin' girls if I ever saw any." Two-Bit yawned as we sat down on the curb at the vacant lot. He took a piece of paper out,of his pocket and tore it up.**_

 _ **"What was that?"**_

 _ **"Marcia's number. Probably a phony one, too. I must have been outta my mind to ask for it. I think I'm a little soused."**_

 _ **So he had been drinking. Two-Bit was smart. He knew the score.**_

' _What's that supposed to mean?'_ Two-bit wondered.

 _ **"Y'all goin' home?" he asked.**_

 _ **"Not right now," I said. I wanted to have another smoke and to watch the stars. I had to be in by twelve, but I thought I had plenty of time.**_

 _ **"I don't know why I handed you that busted bottle," Two-Bit said, getting to his feet. "You'd never use it."**_

 _ **"Maybe I would have," I said. "Where you headed?"**_

 _ **"Gonna go play a little snooker and hunt up a poker game. Maybe get rip-roarin' drunk. I dunno. See y'all tomorrow."**_

 _ **Johnny and I stretched out on our backs and looked at the stars. I was freezing- it was a cold night and all I had was that sweat shirt, but I could watch stars in sub-zero weather. I saw Johnny's cigarette glowing in the dark and wondered vaguely what it was like inside a burning ember...**_

 _ **"It was because we're greasers," Johnny said, and I knew he was talking about Cherry. "We could have hurt her reputation."**_

 _ **"I reckon," I said, wondering if I ought to tell Johnny what she had said about Dallas.**_

 _ **"Man, that was a tuff car. Mustangs are tuff."**_

 _ **"Big time Socs, all right," I said, a nervous bitterness growing inside me. It wasn't fair for the Socs to have everything. We were as good as they were; it wasn't our fault we were greasers. I couldn't just take it or leave it, like Two-Bit, or ignore it and love life anyway, like Sodapop, or harden myself beyond caring, like Dally, or actually enjoy it, like Tim Shepard. I felt the tension growing inside of me and I knew something had to happen or I would explode.**_

Sodapop looked worryingly at his brother, who reassured him with a fake smile.

 _ **"I can't take much more." Johnny spoke my own feelings. "I'll kill myself or something."**_

Ponyboy gasped in alarm, he looked at Johnny with wide eyes. Johnny looked away as the gang's eyes laid on him.

"I don't want to ever here you say something like that again ya hear?" Dally said firmly, and Johnny fidgeted then nodded.

 _ **"Don't," I said, sitting up in alarm. "You can't kill yourself, Johnny."**_

"Yeah." Ponyboy whispered, still scared out of his mind.

 _ **"Well, I won't. But I gotta do something. It seems like there's gotta be someplace without greasers or Socs, with just people. Plain ordinary people."**_

 _ **"Out of the big towns," I said, lying back down. "In the country..."**_

 _ **In the country... I loved the country. I wanted to be out of towns and away from excitement. I only wanted to lie on my back under a tree and read a book or draw a picture, and not worry about being jumped or carrying a blade or ending up married to some scatterbrained broad with no sense. The country would be like that, I thought dreamily. I would have a yeller cur dog, like I used to, and Sodapop could get Mickey Mouse back and ride in all the rodeos he wanted to, and Darry would lose that cold, hard look and be like he used to be, eight months ago, before Mom and Dad were killed. Since I was dreaming I brought Mom and Dad back to life... Mom could bake some more chocolate cakes and Dad would drive the pickup out early to feed the cattle. He would slap Darry on the back and tell him he was getting to be a man, a regular chip off the block, and they would be as close as they used to be. Maybe Johnny could come and live with us, and the gang could come out on weekends, and maybe Dallas would see that there was some good in the world after all, and Mom would talk to him and make him grin in spite of himself. "You've got quite a mom," Dally used to say. "She knows the score." She could talk to Dallas and kept him from getting into a lot of trouble. My mother was golden and beautiful...**_

 _ **"Ponyboy"- Johnny was shaking me- "Hey, Pony, wake up."**_

"You slept in the lot?!" Darry raged, Ponyboy flinched at his loud voice.

 _ **I sat up, shivering. The stars had moved. "Glory, what time is it?"**_

 _ **"I don't know. I went to sleep, too, listening to you rattle on and on. You'd better get home. I think I'll stay all night out here." Johnny's parents didn't care if he came home or not.**_

 _ **"Okay." I yawned. Gosh, but it was cold. "If you get cold or something come on over to our house."**_

 _ **"Okay."**_

 _ **I ran home, trembling at the thought of facing Darry. The porch light was on. Maybe they were asleep and I could sneak in, I thought. I peeked in the window. Sodapop was stretched out on the sofa, sound asleep, but Darry was in the armchair under the lamp, reading the newspaper. I gulped, and opened the door softly. Darry looked up from his paper. He was on his feet in a second. I stood there, chewing on my fingernail.**_

The gang stayed silent.

 _ **"Where the heck have you been? Do you know what time it is?" He was madder than I'd seen him in a long time. I shook my head wordlessly.**_

 _ **"Well, it's two in the morning, kiddo. Another hour and I would have had the police out after you. Where were you, Ponyboy?"- his voice was rising- "Where in the almighty universe were you?"**_

 _ **It sounded dumb, even to me, when I stammered, "I... I went to sleep in the lot..."**_

 _ **"You what?" He was shouting, and Sodapop sat up and rubbed his eyes.**_

 _ **"Hey, Ponyboy," he said sleepily, "where ya been?"**_

 _ **"I didn't mean to." I pleaded with Darry. "I was talking to Johnny and we both dropped off..."**_

 _ **"I reckon it never occurred to you that your brothers might be worrying their heads off and afraid to call the police because something like that could get you two thrown in a boys' home so quick it'd make your head spin. And you were asleep in the lot? Ponyboy, what on earth is the matter with you? Can't you use your head? You haven't even got a coat on."**_

 _ **I felt hot tears of anger and frustration rising. "I said I didn't mean to..."**_

 _ **"I didn't mean to!" Darry shouted, and I almost shook. "I didn't think! I forgot! That's all I hear out of you! Can't you think of anything?"**_

 _ **"Darry..." Sodapop began, but Darry turned on him. "You keep your trap shut! I'm sick and tired of hearin' you stick up for him."**_

 _ **He should never yell at Soda. Nobody should ever holler at my brother. I exploded. "You don't yell at him!" I shouted. Darry wheeled around and slapped me so hard that it knocked me against the door.**_

Darry palded, Soda's mouth was a gape, and Ponyboy….well in short he looked as if somebody had just crushed his heart. The rest of the gang was equally shocked, even Steve and Dally.

 _ **Suddenly it was deathly quiet. We had all frozen. Nobody in my family had ever hit me. Nobody. Soda was wide-eyed. Darry looked at the palm of his hand where it had turned red and then looked back at me. His eyes were huge. "Ponyboy..."**_

 _ **I turned and ran out the door and down the street as fast as I could. Darry screamed, "Pony, I didn't mean to!" but I was at the lot by then and pretended I couldn't hear. I was running away. It was plain to me that Darry didn't want me around. And I wouldn't stay if he did. He wasn't ever going to hit me again.**_

 _ **"Johnny?" I called, and started when he rolled over and jumped up almost under my feet. "Come on, Johnny, we're running away."**_

 _ **Johnny asked no questions. We ran for several blocks until we were out of breath. Then we walked. I was crying by then. I finally just sat down on the curb and cried, burying my face in my arms. Johnny sat down beside me, one hand on my shoulder. "Easy, Ponyboy," he said softly, "we'll be okay."**_

 _ **I finally calmed down and wiped my eyes on my bare arm. My breath was coming in quivering sobs. "Gotta cigarette?"**_

 _ **He handed me one and struck a match.**_

 _ **"Johnny, I'm scared."**_

 _ **'Well, don't be. You're scarin' me. What happened? I never seen you bawl like that."**_

It pained Johnny to even think about that.

 _ **"I don't very often. It was Darry. He hit me. I don't know what happened, but I couldn't take him hollering at me and hitting me too. I don't know... sometimes we get along okay, then all of a sudden he blows up on me or else is naggin' at me all the time. He didn't use to be like that... we used to get along okay... before Mom and Dad died. Now he just can't stand me."**_

Darry didn't say a word. What could he say?

 _ **"I think I like it better when the old man's hittin' me." Johnny sighed. "At least then I know he knows who I am. I walk in that house, and nobody says anything. I walk out, and nobody says anything. I stay away all night, and nobody notices. At least you got Soda. I ain't got nobody."**_

 _ **"Shoot," I said, startled out of my misery, "you got the whole gang. Dally didn't slug you tonight 'cause you're the pet. I mean, golly, Johnny, you got the whole gang."**_

 _ **"It ain't the same as having your own folks care about you," Johnny said simply. "It just ain't the same."**_

 _ **I was beginning to relax and wonder if running away was such a great idea. I was sleepy and freezing to death and I wanted to be home in bed, safe and warm under the covers with Soda's arm across me. I decided I would go home and just not speak to Darry. It was my house as much as Darry's, and if he wanted to pretend I wasn't alive, that was just fine with me. He couldn't stop me from living in my own house.**_

 _ **"Let's walk to the park and back. Then maybe I'll be cooled off enough to go home."**_

 _ **"Okay," Johnny said easily. "Okay."**_

 _ **Things gotta get better, I figured. They couldn't get worse. I was wrong.**_

After the gang's complete silence, Soda wordlessy handed the book to Steve.

He cleared his throat, getting everyone's attetion. " _ **Chapter 4…"**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading the 4th chapter guys! Please let me know what I should be adding or what you want to see!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Windrixville Runaways

_**Hey! Sorry i haven't been updating lately but im gonna make it up so here we go, I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **-COMMENT AND ANSWER/REPLY-**_

 _ **brighteyes421**_

 _ **C:**_ _ **Oh my gosh. I can just hear Soda's soft, quiet voice reading this chapter. The reactions of all the guys is so realistic. Poor Johnny when he heard what Pony said to him in the book. The relationship between Johnny and Pony is so sweet and innocent and they are so much like brothers. I wish they could have adopted Johnny. The way the boys looked at Darry they heard the part where he hit Pony. I am sure they all were all shocked. I am looking forward to the next chapter.**_

 _ **A/R: I am thinking about doing something with poor Johnny's living situation for the Epilogue of the book so look forward to that! I also do love the platonic relationship between Johnny and Ponyboy so you will see more of that!**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **C:**_ _ **Hi I just spent the last hour or so reading this and I love it! I'm just drowning in Ponyboy's embarrassment when he talks about his friends and brothers, especially when he tells Cherry about Darry. It's so well written and I love it! I never thought about the gang one day reading what Ponyboy wrote so I really love getting inside their heads a little. Can't wait to read more! :)(Btw I'm totally in your side when it comes to CherryxPony, I'm not exactly a Cherry fan so I think Ponyboy could do a lot better)**_

 _ **A/R: I know right, I feel the same about Cherry. Thank you for reviewing!**_

 _ **Cookijelli(Your reviews are amazing!)**_

 _ **C:**_ _ **Aww you saw my reviewww!**_

 _ **I wonder what Darry might say about the slap scene..**_

 _ **Hmmmm guess I will have to wait to find out!**_

 _ **Honestly I never read a fanfic of the Gang reading the whole book I am pretty sure you are first one to write word for word from the book and make up the gang's reaction...So Good Job! I like your creativity! And I also realllllyyyy like your stories..gtg read your PJO stories and the BloodyMary story! (I'm surprised i was the only one who reviewed for the bloody mary one..its so GOOD!)**_

 _ **Anyway catch you (hopefully) sooner!**_

 _ **A/R: 1st of all I think I died of happiness when I read your review! 2nd, thank you so much, I love reading the reviews from you! Just so you know I am updating the other ones! Thank you again!**_

 _ **Thanks for all the comments guys!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:I don't own the Outsiders**_

* * *

" _ **Chapter 4 The park was about two blocks square, with a fountain in the middle and a small swimming pool for the little kids. The pool was empty now in the fall, but the fountain was going merrily. Tall elm trees made the park shadowy and dark, and it would have been a good hangout, but we preferred our vacant lot, and the Shepard outfit liked the alleys down by the tracks, so the park was left to lovers and little kids. Nobody was around at two-thirty in the morning, and it was a good place to relax and cool off."**_

The gang couldn't seem to shake off the feeling that something was about to go horribly wrong.

" _ **I couldn't have gotten much cooler without turning into a popsicle. Johnny snapped up his jeans jacket and flipped up the collar. "Ain't you about to freeze to death, Pony?"**_

' _I really should have listened to Darry.'_ Ponyboy glanced over to his eldest brother, he looked aloof and upset. Ponyboy himself felt out of it, he didn't know how to feel about his brother hitting him. He felt betrayed, sad, angry, but most of all guilty. He felt as though he desvered to be hit, he was the one to be stupid enough to sleep in the lot after all.

 _ **"You ain't a'woofin'," I said, rubbing my bare arms between drags on my cigarette. I started to say something about the film of ice developing on the outer edges of the fountain when a sudden blast from a car horn made us both jump. The blue Mustang was circling the park slowly."**_

Johnny and Ponyboy shifted uneasily in their seats.

" _ **Johnny swore under his breath, and I muttered, "What do they want? This is our territory. What are Socs doing this far east?" Johnny shook his head. "I don't know. But I bet they're looking for us. We picked up their girls." "Oh, glory," I said with a groan, "this is all I need to top off a perfect night"**_

Two-Bit couldn't help but smirk at the words.

" _ **I took one last drag on my weed and ground the stub under my heel. "Want to run for it?" "It's too late now," Johnny said. "Here they come." Five Socs were coming straight at us, and from the way they were staggering I figured they were reeling pickled. That scared me. A cool deadly bluff could sometimes shake them off, but not if they outnumbered you five to two and were drunk. Johnny's hand went to his back pocket and I remembered his switchblade."**_

Johnny sucked in a breath, Dally seemed to be the only one to notice and looked over. Johnny looked a bit scared, Dally couldn't blame him, but it also looked as if he had figured out something. Dally decided to say nothing, he wished he had.

" _ **I wished for that broken bottle. I'd sure show them I could use it if I had to. Johnny was scared to death. I mean it. He was as white as a ghost and his eyes were wild-looking, like the eyes of an animal in a trap. We backed against the fountain and the Socs surrounded us. They smelled so heavily of whiskey and English Leather that I almost choked. I wished desperately that Darry and Soda would come along hunting for me."**_

Said greaser's wondered why future them hadn't gone after Ponyboy. Darry extremely guilty now, if something happened to Ponyboy because of him, he would never forgive himself. Soda looked worried beyond belief, he felt torn between his two brothers, he hoped they would be able to talk soon. Ponyboy looked over worryingly at his older brothers, he knew if something happened they would most likely never forgive themselves.

" _ **The four of us could handle them easily. But no one was around, and I knew Johnny and I were going to have to fight it out alone. Johnny had a blank, tough look on his face- you'd have had to know him to see the panic in his eyes. I stared at the Socs coolly. Maybe they could scare us to death, but we'd never let them have the satisfaction of knowing it."**_

Dally and Soda allowed a proud smile to cross their faces. Even though Johnny wasn't related to Johnny he felt like his older brother, but he wouldn't tell anyone that. He did have a reputation after all, and no one needed to know about his soft spot for the pet of the gang.

" _ **It was Randy and Bob and three other Socs, and they recognized us. I knew Johnny recognized them; he was watching the moonlight glint off Bob's rings with huge eyes. "Hey, whatta ya know?" Bob said a little unsteadily, "here's the little greasers that picked up our girls. Hey, greasers." "You're outa your territory," Johnny warned in a low voice. "You'd better watch it" Randy swore at us and they stepped in closes. Bob was eyeing Johnny. "Nup, pal, yer the ones who'd better watch it. Next time you want a broad, pick up yer own kind- dirt." I was getting mad. I was hating them enough to lose my head."**_

' _Be careful.'_ Was the only thing gang could think. Johnny and Ponyboy tensed, both seemed to sense something was about to happen.

 _ **"You know what a greaser is?" Bob asked. "White trash with long hair." I felt the blood draining from my face. I've been cussed out and sworn at, but nothing ever hit me like that did. Johnnycake made a kind of gasp and his eyes were smoldering. "You know what a Soc is?" I said, my voice shaking with rage. "White trash with Mustangs and madras."**_

The gang looked over at Ponyboy surprised, they never heard something like that come out of the youngest greasers mouth.

" _ **And then, because I couldn't think of anything bad enough to call them, I spit at them. Bob shook his head, smiling slowly. "You could use a bath, greaser. And a good working over. And we've got all night to do it. Give the kid a bath, David."**_

"They wouldn't…" Soda trailed off looking pale.

" _ **I ducked and tried to run for it, but the Soc caught my arm and twisted it behind my back, and shoved my face into the fountain. I fought, but the hand at the back of my neck was strong and I had to hold my breath. I'm dying, I thought, and wondered what was happening to Johnny. I couldn't hold my breath any longer. I fought again desperately but only sucked in water. I'm drowning, I thought, they've gone too far... A red haze filled my mind and I slowly relaxed."**_

"No…" Darry trailed off looking horribly guilty, Two-Bit was tense and he sucked in a breath, Steve and Dally looked angry. Johnny and Soda were clinging to Ponyboy like he might disappear.

"Guys it's ok i'm right here. There still a lot of the book left I have to be ok." Ponyboy himself didn't believe that statement, but the gang seemed to relax slightly, and Soda and Johnny released their hold on him.

" _ **The next thing I knew I was lying on the pavement beside the fountain, coughing water and gasping. I lay there weakly, breathing in air and spitting out water. The wind blasted through my soaked sweat shirt and dripping hair. My teeth chattered unceasingly and I couldn't stop them. I finally pushed myself up and leaned back against the fountain, the water running down my face. Then I saw Johnny. He was sitting next to me, one elbow on his knee, and staring straight ahead. He was a strange greenish-white, and his eyes were huger than I'd ever seen them. "I killed him," he said slowly. "I killed that boy."**_

Jaws dropped, Johnny wouldn't hurt a fly much less kill another person. Johnny was shaking, Ponyboy didn't know what to do. Ponyboy looked over at the other's who looked absolutely shocked, he gave them a small glare as in 'Stop staring you idiots.' Ponyboy tried to reach out to Johnny but he simply scooted out of his reach.

" _ **Bob, the handsome Soc, was lying there in the moonlight, doubled up and still. A dark pool was growing from him, spreading slowly over the blue white cement. I looked at Johnny's hand. He was clutching his switchblade, and it was dark to the hilt. My stomach gave a violent jump and my blood turned icy. "Johnny," I managed to say, fighting the dizziness, "I think I'm gonna be sick." "Go ahead," he said in the same steady voice. "I won't look at you." I turned my head and was quietly sick for a minute. Then I leaned back and closed my eyes so I wouldn't see Bob lying there. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be... "You really killed him, huh, Johnny?" "Yeah." His voice quavered slightly. "I had to. They were drowning you, Pony. They might have killed you. And they had a blade... they were gonna beat me up..."**_

Dally reached over and put a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Your fine, you were protecting him and yourself. You did what ya' had to kid." He said in a fim voice before removing his hand. Johnny nodded, but still looked slightly sick.

 _ **"Like..."- I swallowed- "like they did before?" Johnny was quiet for a minute. "Yeah," he said, "like they did before." Johnny told me what had happened: "They ran when I stabbed him. They all ran..." A panic was rising in me as I listened to Johnny's quiet voice go on and on. "Johnny!" I nearly screamed. "What are we gonna do? They put you in the electric chair for, killing people!" I was shaking. I want a cigarette. I want a cigarette. I want a cigarette. We had smoked our last pack. "I'm scared, Johnny. What are we gonna do?" Johnny jumped up and dragged me up by my sweat shirt. He shook me. "Calm down, Ponyboy. Get ahold of yourself."**_

Ponyboy leaned ever so slightly on Johnny trying to calm him down. The guys were basically silent, too shocked to say anything.

" _ **I hadn't realized I was screaming. I shook loose. "Okay," I said, "I'm okay now." Johnny looked around, slapping his pockets nervously. "We gotta get outa here. Get somewhere. Run away. The police'll be here soon." I was trembling, and it wasn't all from cold. But Johnny, except for the fact that his hands were twitching, looked as cool as Darry ever had. "We'll need money. And maybe a gun. And a plan." Money. Maybe a gun? A plan. Where in the world would we get these things? "Dally," Johnny said with finality. "Dally'll get us outs here." I heaved a sigh. Why hadn't I thought of that? But I never thought of anything."**_

Sodapop wrapped his arms around Johnny and Ponyboy, who were shaking.

" _ **Dallas Winston could do anything. "Where can we find him?" "I think at Buck Merril's place. There's a party over there tonight. Dally said somethin' about it this afternoon." Buck Merril was Dally's rodeo partner. He was the one who'd got Dally the iob as a jockey for the Slash J. Buck raised a few quarter horses, and made most of his money on fixed races and a little bootlegging. I was under strict orders from both Darry and Soda not to get caught within ten miles of his place, which was dandy with me. I didn't like Buck Merril. He was a tall lanky cowboy with blond hair and buckteeth. Or he used to be bucktoothed before he had the front two knocked out in a fight. He was out of it. He dug Hank Williams- how gross can you get? Buck answered the door when we knocked, and a roar of cheap music came with him. The clinking of glasses, loud, rough laughter and female giggles, and Hank Williams. It scraped on my raw nerves like sandpaper. A can of beer in one hand, Buck glared down at us. "Whatta ya want?" "Dally!" Johnny gulped, looking back over his shoulder. "We gotta see Dally." "He's busy," Buck snapped, and someone in his living room yelled "A-ha!" and then "Yee-ha," and the sound of it almost made my nerves snap. "Tell him it's Pony and Johnny," I commanded. I knew Buck, and the only way you could get anything from him was to bully him. I guess that's why Dallas could handle him so easily, although Buck was in his mid-twenties and Dally was seventeen. "He'll come." Buck glared at me for a second, then stumbled, off. He was pretty well crocked, which made me apprehensive.**_

Dally rolled his eyes at the man's ignorance, honestly couldn't he see the kids were desperate.

 _ **If Dally was drunk and in a dangerous mood... He appeared in a few minutes, clad only in a pair of low-cut blue jeans, scratching the hair on his chest. He was sober enough, and that surprised me. Maybe he hadn't been there long. "Okay, kids, whatta ya need me for?" As Johnny told him the story, I studied Dally, trying to figure out what there was about this tough-looking hood that a girl like Cherry Valance could love. Towheaded and shifty-eyed, Dally was anything but handsome. Yet in his hard face there was character, pride, and a savage defiance of the world. He could never love Cherry Valance back. It would be a miracle if Dally loved anything. The fight for self-preservation had hardened him beyond caring. He didn't bat an eye when Johnny told him what had happened, only grinned and said "Good for you" when Johnny told how he had knifed the Soc. Finally Johnny finished. "We figured you could get us out if anyone could. I'm sorry we got you away from the party." "Oh, shoot, kid"- Dally glanced contemptuously over his shoulder- "I was in the bedroom." He suddenly stared at me. "Glory, but your ears can get red, Ponyboy."**_

That was probably the truest thing to ever come out of someone's mouth. To prove this point even further, Ponyboy blushed deeply.

 _ **I was remembering what usually went on in the bedrooms at Buck's parties. Then Dally grinned in amused realization. "It wasn't anything like that, kid. I was asleep, or tryin' to be, with all this racket. Hank Williams"- he rolled his eyes and added a few adjectives after 'Hank Williams.' "Me and Shepard had a run-in and I cracked some ribs. I just needed a place to lay over." He rubbed his side ruefully. "Ol' Tim sure can pack a punch. He won't be able to see outa one eye for a week." He looked us over and sighed. "Well, wait a sec and I'll see what I can do about this mess." Then he took a good look at me. "Ponyboy, are you wet?" "Y-y-yes-s," I stammered through chattering teeth. "Glory hallelujah!" He opened the screen door and pulled me in, motioning for Johnny to follow. "You'll die of pneumonia 'fore the cops ever get you." He half-dragged me into an empty bedroom, swearing at me all the way.**_

Ponyboy couldn't help but feel a bit happier knowing that Dallas Winston cared for him, even if he wouldn't admit it.

 _ **"Get that sweat shirt off." He threw a towel at me. "Dry off and wait here. At least Johnny's got his jeans jacket. You ought to know better than to run away in just a sweat shirt, and a wet one at that. Don't you ever use your head?" He sounded so much like Darry that I stared at him. He didn't notice, and left us sitting on the bed. Johnny lay back on it. "Wish I had me a weed." My knees were shaking as I finished drying off, sitting there in my jeans. Dally appeared after a minute. He carefully shut the door. "Here"- he handed us a gun and a roll of bills- "the gun's loaded. For Pete's sake, Johnny, don't point the thing at me. Here's fifty bucks. That's all I could get out of Merril tonight He's blowin' his loot from that last race." You might have thought it was Dally who fixed those races for Buck, being a jockey and all, but it wasn't. The last guy to suggest it lost three teeth. It's the truth. Dally rode the ponies honestly and did his best to win. It was the only thing Dally did honestly. "Pony, do Darry and Sodapop know about this?" I shook my head. Dally sighed. "Boy howdy, I ain't itchin' to be the one to tell Darry and get my head busted." "Then don't tell him," I said. I hated to worry Sodapop, and would have liked to let him know I had gotten this far okay, but I didn't care if Darry worried himself grayheaded."**_

Ponyboy and Darry winced at the harsh words, Ponyboy looked away in a shameful way.

" _ **I was too tired to tell myself I was being mean and unreasonable. I convinced myself it wouldn't be fair to make Dally tell him. Darry would beat him to death for giving us the money and the gun and getting us out of town. "Here!" Dally handed me a shirt about sixty million sizes too big. "It's Buck's- you an' him ain't exactly the same size, but it's dry." He handed me his worn brown leather jacket with the yellow sheep's-wool lining. "It'll get cold where you're going, but you can't risk being loaded down with blankets." I started buttoning up the shirt. It about swallowed me. "Hop the three-fifteen freight to Windrixville," Dally instructed. "There's an old abandoned church on top of Jay Mountain. There's a pump in back so don't worry about water. Buy a week's supply of food as soon as you get there- this morning, before the story gets out, and then don't so much as stick your noses out the door. I'll be up there as soon as I think it's clear. Man, I thought New York was the only place I could get mixed up in a murder rap." At the word "murder," Johnny made a small noise in his throat and shuddered.**_

Sodapop rubbed Johnny's shoulder comfortingly.

 _ **Dally walked us back to the door, turning off the porch light before we stepped out. "Git goin'!" He messed up Johnny's hair. "Take care, kid," he said softly. "Sure, Dally, thanks." And we ran into the darkness. WE CROUCHED IN THE WEEDS beside the railroad tracks, listening to the whistle grow louder. The train slowed to a screaming halt. "Now," whispered Johnny. We ran and pulled ourselves into an open boxcar. We pressed against the side, trying to hold our breath while we listened to the railroad workers walk up and down outside. One poked his head inside, and we froze. But he didn't see us, and the boxcar rattled as the train started up. "The first stop'll be Windrixville," Johnny said, laying the gun down gingerly. He shook his head. "I don't see why he gave me this. I couldn't shoot anybody." Then for the first time, really, I realized what we were in for. Johnny had killed someone. Quiet, soft-spoken little Johnny, who wouldn't hurt a living thing on purpose, had taken a human life."**_

Johnny shifted in his seat, feeling rather upset.

" _ **We were really running away, with the police after us for murder and a loaded gun by our side. I wished we'd asked Dally for a pack of cigarettes... I stretched out and used Johnny's legs for a pillow. Curling up, I was thankful for Dally's jacket. It was too big, but it was warm. Not even the rattling of the train could keep me awake, and I went to sleep in a hoodlum's jacket, with a gun lying next to my hand. I WAS HARDLY AWAKE when Johnny and I leaped off the train into a meadow. Not until I landed in the dew and got a wet shock did I realize what I was doing. Johnny must have woke me up and told me to jump, but I didn't remember it. We lay in the tall weeds and damp grass, breathing heavily. The dawn was coming. It was lightening the sky in the east and a ray of gold touched the hills. The clouds were pink and meadowlarks were singing. This is the country, I thought, half asleep. My dream's come true and I'm in the country. "Blast it, Ponyboy"- Johnny was rubbing his legs- "you must have put my legs to sleep. I can't even stand up. I barely got off that train."**_

Ponyboy chuckled, Johnny nudged him with his leg playfully. The gang smiled at the interaction, it was nice to see them acting like the kids they were.

 _ **"I'm sorry. Why didn't you wake me up?" "That's okay. I didn't want to wake you up until I had to." "Now how do we find Jay Mountain?" I asked Johnny. I was still groggy with sleep and wanted to sleep forever right there in the dew and the dawn. "Go ask someone. The story won't be in the paper yet. Make like a farm boy taking a walk or something." "I don't look like a farm boy," I said. I suddenly thought of my long hair, combed back, and the slouching stride I used from habit. I looked at Johnny. He didn't look like any farm boy to me. He still reminded me of a lost puppy who had been kicked too often, but for the first time I saw him as a stranger might see him. He looked hard and tough, because of his black T-shirt and his blue jeans and jacket, and because his hair was heavily greased and so long. I saw how his hair curled behind his ears and I thought: We both need a haircut and some decent clothes. I looked down at my worn, faded blue jeans, my too-big shirt, and Dally's worn-out jacket. They'll know we're hoods the minute they see us, I thought. "I'll have to stay here," Johnny said, rubbing his legs. "You go down the road and ask the first person you see where Jay Mountain is." He winced at the pain in his legs. "Then come back. And for Pete's sake, run a comb through your hair and quit slouching down like a thug." So Johnny had noticed it too. I pulled a comb from my back pocket and combed my hair carefully. "I guess I look okay now, huh, Johnny?" He was studying me. "You know, you look an awful lot like Sodapop, the way you've got your hair and everything. I mean, except your eyes are green." "They ain't green, they're gray," I said, reddening.**_

"Glory kid! How much do you blush!" Two-bit exclaimed playfully, trying to ease the tension, which worked seeing as he got a pillow to the head.

 _ **"And I look about as much like Soda as you do." I got to my feet. "He's good-looking." "Shoot," Johnny said with a grin, "you are, too."**_

' _Boost you hopefully.'_ Johnny thought as he looked at his friend. HE had started to notice that Ponyboy lacked confidence much like himself.

 _ **I climbed over the barbed-wire fence without saying anything else. I could hear Johnny laughing at me, but I didn't care. I went strolling down the red dirt road, hoping my natural color would come back before I met anyone. I wonder what Darry and Sodapop are doing now, I thought, yawning. Soda had the whole bed to himself for once. I bet Darry's sorry he ever hit me.**_

' _More than you know kiddo.'_ Darry thought looking over at his youngest brother sadly.

 _ **He'll really get worried when he finds out Johnny and I killed that Soc. Then, for a moment, I pictured Sodapop's face when he heard about it. I wish I was home, I thought absently, I wish I was home and still in bed. Maybe I am. Maybe I'm just dreaming... It was only last night that Dally and I had sat down behind those girls at the Nightly Double. Glory, I thought with a bewildering feeling of being rushed, things are happening too quick. Too fast. I figured I couldn't get into any worse trouble than murder. Johnny and I would be hiding for the rest of our lives. Nobody but Dally would know where we were, and he couldn't tell anyone because he'd get jailed again for giving us that gun. If Johnny got caught, they'd give him the electric chair, and if they caught me, I'd be sent to a reformatory. I'd heard about reformatories from Curly Shepard and I didn't want to go to one at all., So we'd have to be hermits for the rest of our lives, and never see anyone but Dally. Maybe I'd never see Darry or Sodapop again. Or even TwoBit or Steve. I was in the country, but I knew I wasn't going to like it as much as I'd thought I would. There are things worse than being a greaser. I met a sunburned farmer driving a tractor down the road. I waved at him and he stopped. "Could you tell me where Jay Mountain is?" I asked as politely as I could. He pointed on down the road. "Follow this road to that big hill over there. That's it. Taking a walk?" "Yessir." I managed to look sheepish. "We're playing army and I'm supposed to report to headquarters there."**_

Two-bit and Steve snorted, Ponyboy grabbed two pillows from under the couch and threw them at them.

 _ **I can lie so easily that it spooks me sometimes- Soda says it comes from reading so much. But then, Two-Bit lies all the time too, and he never opens a book. "Boys will be boys," the farmer said with a grin, and I thought dully that he sounded as corn-poney as Hank Williams. He went on and I walked back to where Johnny was waiting. WE CLIMBED UP THE ROAD to the church, although it was a lot farther away than it looked. The road got steeper with every step. I was feeling kind of drunk- I always do when I get too sleepy- and my legs got heavier and heavier. I guess Johnny was sleepier than I was- he had stayed awake on the train to make sure we got off at the right place. It took us about forty-five minutes to get there. We climbed in a back window. It was a small church, real old and spooky and spiderwebby. It gave me the creeps.**_

 _ **I'd been in church before. I used to go all the time, even after Mom and Dad were gone. Then one Sunday I talked Soda into coming with Johnny and me. He didn't want to come unless Steve did, and Two-Bit decided he might as well come too. Dally was sleeping off a hangover, and Darry was working. When Johnny and I went, we sat in the back, trying to get something out of the sermon and avoiding the people, because we weren't dressed so sharp most of the time. Nobody seemed to mind, and Johnny and I really liked to go. But that day... well, Soda can't sit still long enough to enjoy a movie, much less a sermon. It wasn't long before he and Steve and Two-Bit were throwing paper wads at each other and clowning around, and finally Steve dropped a hymn book with a bang- accidentally, of course. Everyone in the place turned around to look at us, and Johnny and I nearly crawled under the pews. And then Two-Bit waved at them. I hadn't been to church since."**_

Whatever was left of the tension had evaporated after they had finished reading that paragraph. The whole gang was laughing, Johnny quieter than the others though.

" _ **But this church gave me a kind of creepy feeling. What do you call it? Premonition?"**_

"Huh?" Two-Bit asked, Ponyboy sighed and thought back to his class earlier that year.

"Premonition means you have a feeling something bad is about to happen." Ponyboy said camly, and the others nodded.

 _ **I flopped down on the floor- and immediately decided not to do any more flopping. That floor was stone, and hard. Johnny stretched out beside me, resting his head on his arm. I started to say something to him, but I went to sleep before I could get the words out of my mouth. But Johnny didn't notice. He was asleep, too.**_

"Well, should we start the next chapter?" Two-bit asked, Steve tossed the book to him.

"Yeah but your reading it." Two-bit rolled his eyes but nodded. " _ **Chapter 5…"**_

* * *

 _ **Dang that took awhile to write. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter see ya'll next time!**_


	6. Authors Note and sneak peek

After quite a long hiatus, I will finally be returning. Starting Monday I will have updates every week for this story.

The schedule will most likely be going like this:

Outsiders Fanfiction's

Every Monday: Update on Book Of The Future (This will go on until the fanfiction is done.)

Every Wensday: Update on Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary ((This will go on until the fanfiction is done. I am considering a squeal, depending on how the Fanfiction goes.)

In other news, after these two are done I will be making one of the two fanfictions.

Darker Places(A angsty/Hurt and Comfort fic) or Sewn Together (A Soulmate AU, it's a romance/hurt and comfort but at the same time it could be friendship instead of romance)

DEPENDING ON WHAT YOU GUYS VOTE ON IN THE COMMENTS IS THE ONE I WILL WRITE NEXT.

Thats all for now but just to mess with you guys I'll give you a small preview of the next chapter.

" _ **Chapter 5 I WOKE UP LATE IN the afternoon. For a second I didn't know where I was. You know how it is, when you wake up in a strange place and wonder where in the world you are, until memory comes rushing over you like a wave."**_

"I think that happened to me one time," Two-Bit said, gaining the attention of the gang. "Yeah! I got so drunk that I woke up under my bed with marker written all over my face and a cat on my stomach!" The gang started laughing.

"What happened?" Ponyboy asked between laughs.

"Turns out I got really drunk and was flirting with a blond and asked her if I could have some...you know." Two-Bit was about to say something else when he caught the look on Darry's face as he pointed to Ponyboy. "And she called me a hood and threw this stupid cat at me, then when I passed out she drew on my face." This explanation only produced even more laughs.

"Wait one minute!" Steve suddenly said, they looked towards him. "Evie told me that Kathy did that to you!" Two-Bit laughed.

"Yup, that's my girl."

" _ **I half convinced myself that I had dreamed everything that had happened the night before. I'm really home in bed, I thought. It's late and both Darry and Sodapop are up. Darry's cooking breakfast, and in a minute he and Soda will come in and drag me out of bed and wrestle me down and tickle me until I think I'll die if they don't stop."**_

Soda wrapped his arms around his brothers, with a stupid grin. Ponyboy smiled happily, wishing silently that it was still like it was when his Mom and Dad were around. Unbeknownst to him, Darry was wishing the same.

" _ **It's me and Soda's turn to do the dishes after we eat, and then we'll all go outside and play football. Johnny and Two-Bit and I will get Darry on our side, since Johnny and I are so small and Darry's the best player. It'll go like the usual weekend morning. I tried telling myself that while I lay on the cold rock floor, wrapped up in Dally's jacket and listening to the wind rushing through the trees' dry leaves outside."**_

Johnny felt guilt flooding through him. It was his fault that Ponyboy wasn't with his brother's in the future. All because he got scared and dragged Ponyboy, who was barely a teenager, with him to Windrixville.

I'll see you guys again this Monday!

-OutsidersOfPercyJackson


	7. Chapter 6: At the church

_**Lately I have noticed in my writing that I seriously need to start pre reading the chapter before publishing it so if the chapters are taking longer than usual I apologize.**_

 _ **-COMMENT AND ANSWER/REPLY-**_

 _ **brighteyes421**_

 _ **C:**_ _ **A great surprise to wake and see the new chapter. The sense of foreshadowing is building in the Curtis home. Not to mention the feeling of guilt from Darry and Pony for what happens the night Pony comes home late. Your writing is amazing and I can easily picture the boys as they are reading the book about the future for them. Poor Johnny is beside himself with shock and worry about what he did to Bob, even if he was saving Pony's life and more than likely his own. With the socs being as drunk as they were there is no telling what they would have done to Johnny if they were given the chance. I have never thought about why didn't Soda and Darry come after Johnny that night. I am sure they are both going to kick themselves for not following him. I imagine as the time goes by the guilt is going to build for them. As always you did an amazing job with this chapter. I am looking forward to the next chapter and the boys take on when Pony and Johnny cut their hair and Pony's is bleached blond. Also when Pony recites the Robert Frost poem. I think Johnny is very insightful which makes sense seeing as he is so emotionally and physically abused by his parents.**_

 _ **A/R: You're definitely right about Johnny, and I do wonder what could have happened had Johnny not stepped up. I did have a lot of fun writing the part about Ponyboy's hair. Thank you for reading my story!**_

 _ **lanalight1**_

 _ **C:**_ _ **They reacted surprisingly well. But will Darry end up apologizing to Ponyboy or something?**_

 _ **A/R: I think I'm going to do something with the apology in this chapter when they read Soda's note.**_

 _ **Demigod-Wizard-Gatekeeper**_

 _ **C:I can't wait until the fire. Is that bad?**_

 _ **A/R: Nope, I am actually excited to write their reactions, especially Darry and Soda.**_

 _ **Thanks for all the comments guys!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:I sadly don't own the Outsiders**_

* * *

" _ **Chapter 5 I WOKE UP LATE IN the afternoon. For a second I didn't know where I was. You know how it is, when you wake up in a strange place and wonder where in the world you are, until memory comes rushing over you like a wave."**_

"I think that happened to me one time," Two-Bit said, gaining the attention of the gang. "Yeah! I got so drunk that I woke up under my bed with marker written all over my face and a cat on my stomach!" The gang started laughing.

"What happened?" Ponyboy asked between laughs.

"Turns out I got really drunk and was flirting with a blond and asked her if I could have some...you know." Two-Bit was about to say something else when he caught the look on Darry's face as he pointed to Ponyboy. "And she called me a hood and threw this stupid cat at me, then when I passed out she drew on my face." This explanation only produced even more laughs.

"Wait one minute!" Steve suddenly said, they looked towards him. "Evie told me that Kathy did that to you!" Two-Bit laughed.

"Yup, that's my girl."

" _ **I half convinced myself that I had dreamed everything that had happened the night before. I'm really home in bed, I thought. It's late and both Darry and Sodapop are up. Darry's cooking breakfast, and in a minute he and Soda will come in and drag me out of bed and wrestle me down and tickle me until I think I'll die if they don't stop."**_

Soda wrapped his arms around his brothers, with a stupid grin. Ponyboy smiled happily, wishing silently that it was still like it was when his Mom and Dad were around. Unbeknownst to him, Darry was wishing the same.

" _ **It's me and Soda's turn to do the dishes after we eat, and then we'll all go outside and play football. Johnny and Two-Bit and I will get Darry on our side, since Johnny and I are so small and Darry's the best player. It'll go like the usual weekend morning. I tried telling myself that while I lay on the cold rock floor, wrapped up in Dally's jacket and listening to the wind rushing through the trees' dry leaves outside."**_

Johnny felt guilt flooding through him. It was his fault that Ponyboy wasn't with his brother's in the future. All because he got scared and dragged Ponyboy, who was barely a teenager, with him to Windrixville.

" _ **Finally I quit pretending and pushed myself up. I was stiff and sore from sleeping on that hard floor, but I had never slept so soundly. I was still groggy. I pushed off Johnny's jeans jacket, which had somehow got thrown across me, and blinked, scratching my head. It was awful quiet, with just the sound of rushing wind in the trees. Suddenly I realized that Johnny wasn't there. "Johnny?" I called loudly, and that old wooden church echoed me, onny onny... I looked around wildly,"**_

Johnny held his breath. There was no way he had left Ponyboy, had he?

" _ **almost panic-stricken, but then caught sight of some crooked lettering written in the dust of the floor. Went to get supplies. Be back soon. J.C. I sighed,"**_

Johnny released the breath he had been holding in.

" _ **and went to the pump to get a drink. The water from it was like liquid ice and it tasted funny, but it was water. I splashed some on my face and that woke me up pretty quick. I wiped my face off on Johnny's jacket"**_

"Gee, thanks Ponyboy." Johnny joked, Ponyboy blushed and gave him a smile.

" _ **and sat down on the back steps. The hill the church was on dropped off suddenly about twenty feet from the back door, and you could see for miles and miles. It was like sitting on the top of the world. When you haven't got anything to do, you remember things in spite of yourself. I could remember every detail of the whole night, but it had the unreal quality of a dream. It seemed much longer than twenty-four hours since Johnny and I had met Dally at the corner of Pickett and Sutton. Maybe it was."**_

Sodapop glanced at Ponyboy, who looked oddly pale for some reason. He nearly hit himself for not noticing his brother's distress.

" _ **Maybe Johnny had been gone a whole week and I had just slept. Maybe he had already been worked over by the fuzz and was waiting to get the electric chair since he wouldn't tell where I was."**_

Johnny flinched at his thoughts, while Ponyboy paled tremendously. Ponyboy could only imagine Johnny in that chair, scared and alone because of _him_.

" _ **Maybe Dally had been killed in a car wreck or something and no one would ever know where I was, and I'd just die up here, alone, and turn into a skeleton."**_

Ponyboy brought his knees up to his chest, they glanced over to the smallest member of the gang. Darry moved over to Ponyboy, he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Ponyboy leaned in and seemed to relax a bit.

" _ **My overactive imagination was running away with me again."**_

"You think?" Two-Bit joked, to which Ponyboy gave a small laugh. Darry, sensing Ponyboy felt better, moved away. Ponyboy seemed a bit upset at this but said nothing.

" _ **Sweat ran down my face and back, and I was trembling. My head swam, and I leaned back and closed my eyes. I guess it was partly delayed shock. Finally my stomach calmed down and I relaxed a little, hoping that Johnny would remember cigarettes."**_

"You shouldn't be smoking so much." Darry muttered. To his surprise, Ponyboy nodded.

" _**I was scared, sitting there by myself. I heard someone coming up through the dead leaves toward the back of the church, and I ducked inside the door. Then I heard a whistle, long and low, ending in a sudden high note. I knew that whistle well enough. It was used by us and the Shepard gang for "Who's there?" I returned it carefully, then darted out the door so fast that I fell off the steps and sprawled flat under Johnny's nose."**_

Two-Bit, Steve, and Soda busted out laughing, while Darry, Dally, and Johnny tried to hide their own laughter.

Real stealthy Pony!" Two-bit said between laughs. Johnny patted Ponyboys shoulder in comfort, while Ponyboy blushed deeply and huffed.

" _ **I propped myself on my elbows and grinned up at him. "Hey, Johnny. Fancy meetin' you here." He looked down at me over a big package. "I swear, Ponyboy, you're gettin' to act more like Two-Bit every day." I tried unsuccessfully to cock an eyebrow. "Who's acting?" I rolled over and sprang up, happy that someone was there. "What'd you get?" "Come on inside. Dally told us to stay inside." We went in. Johnny dusted off a table with his jacket and started taking things out of the sack and lining them up neatly. "A week's supply of baloney, two loaves of bread, a box of matches..." Johnny went on. I got tired of watching him do it all, so I started digging into the sack myself. "Wheee!" I sat down on a dusty chair and stared. "A paperback copy of Gone with the Wind!"**_

Ponyboy gasped. "No way! You actually remembered?" Ponyboy asked, with a bright smile.

"Guess so." Johnny was surprised himself that he had remembered the old movie. While the rest of the them just looked confused.

" _ **How'd you know I always wanted one?" Johnny reddened. "I remembered you sayin' something about it once. And me and you went to see that movie, 'member? I thought you could maybe read it out loud and help kill time or something." "Gee, thanks." I put the book down reluctantly. I wanted to start it right then."**_

"You and your books." Steve said rolling his eyes but his tone was amused.

 _ **"Peroxide? A deck of cards..." Suddenly I realized something. "Johnny, you ain't thinking of..." Johnny sat down and pulled out his knife. "We're gonna cut our hair, and you're gonna bleach yours."**_

"What?!" Ponyboy exclaimed, looking at Johnny like he had just told him to run away to Mexico.

" _ **He looked at the ground carefully. "They'll have our descriptions in the paper. We can't fit 'em." "Oh, no!" My hand flew to my hair. "No, Johnny, not my hair!" It was my pride. It was long and silky, just like Soda's, only a little redder. Our hair was tuff- we didn't have to use much grease on it. Our hair labeled us greasers, too- - it was our trademark."**_

"I can't believe your gonna cut my hair!" Ponyboy huffed, while Johnny just smiled softly.

" _ **The one thing we were proud of. Maybe we couldn't have Corvairs or madras shirts, but we could have hair. "We'd have to anyway if we got caught. You know the first thing the judge does is make you get a haircut" "I don't see why," I said sourly. "Dally could just as easily mug somebody with short hair."**_

"Damn right." Dally said rather proudly. Ponyboy was the only one to notice how Johnny looked at him with admiration.

 _ **"I don't know either- it's just a way of trying to break us. They can't really do anything to guys like Curly Shepard or Tim; they've had about everything done to them. And they can't take anything away from them because they don't have anything in the first place. So they cut their hair." I looked at Johnny imploringly. Johnny sighed. "I'm gonna cut mine too, and wash the grease out, but I can't bleach it. I'm too dark-skinned to look okay blond. Oh, come on, Ponyboy," he pleaded. "It'll grow back." "Okay," I said, wide-eyed. "Get it over with." Johnny flipped out the razor-edge of his switch, took hold of my hair, and started sawing on it. I shuddered. "Not too short," I begged. "Johnny, please..." Finally it was over with. My hair looked funny, scattered over the floor in tufts. "It's lighter than I thought it was," I said, examining it. "Can I see what I look like now?" "No," Johnny said slowly, staring at me. "We gotta bleach it first." After I'd sat in the sun for fifteen minutes to dry the bleach, Johnny let me look in the old cracked mirror we'd found in a closet. I did a double take."**_

Just then a photo of Ponyboy sitting down, with his new hair do, Johnny behind him appeared. Ponyboy gaped at the photo in disbelief as Steve, Two-Bit, and Dally exploded into laughter. Sodapop and Darry couldn't stop looking between the photo and their younger brother. Ponyboy looked at Johnny who was wide eyed looking at the photo in disbelief.

"You sure look tuff kid!" Two-Bit said between laughter, Ponyboy glared at him.

' _As if I didn't look bad enough.'_ He thought, blushing deeply.

" _**My hair was even lighter than Sodapop's. I'd never combed it to the side like that. It just didn't look like me. It made me look younger, and scareder, too. Boy howdy, I thought, this really makes me look tuff. I look like a blasted pansy. I was miserable. Johnny handed me the knife. He looked scared, too. "Cut the front and thin out the rest. I'll comb it back after I wash it." "Johnny," I said tiredly, "you can't wash your hair in that freezing water in this weather. You'll get a cold."**_

Johnny thought it was funny how Ponyboy always seemed to be worried about others rather than himself. He looked over at his best friend to see him looking at the photo with a angry glare but the look was ashamed. He sighed, wondering what was wrong with his friend.

" _ **He only shrugged. "Go ahead and cut it." I did the best I could. He went ahead and washed it anyway, using the bar of soap he'd bought. I was glad I had had to run away with him instead of with Two-Bit or Steve or Dally. That would be one thing they'd never think of soap."**_

Said three greasers gave Ponyboy a look, who blushed and looked away.

' _I just love having all my personal thoughts read aloud.'_ He thought sarcastically.

" _ **I gave him Dally's jacket to wrap up in, and he sat shivering in the sunlight on the back steps, leaning against the door, combing his hair back. It was the first time I could see that he had eyebrows. He didn't look like Johnny. His forehead was whiter where his bangs had been; it would have been funny if we hadn't been so scared. He was still shivering with cold. "I guess," he said weakly, "I guess we're disguised." I leaned back next to him sullenly. "I guess so." "Oh, shoot," Johnny said with fake cheerfulness, "it's just hair." "Shoot nothing," I snapped. "It took me a long time to get that hair just the way I wanted it. And besides, this just ain't us. It's like being in a Halloween costume we can't get out of." "Well, we got to get used to it," Johnny said with finality. "We're in big trouble,"**_

' _I'm in big trouble, he shouldn't even be there.'_ Johnny thought sadly, his best friend was only 13 when this happened.

" _ **and it's our looks or us." I started eating a candy bar. "I'm still tired," I said. To my surprise, the ground blurred and I felt tears running down my cheeks. I brushed them off hurriedly."**_

Steve glanced over at Ponyboy, who looked slightly embarrassed by the fact that his future self was crying. He thought it was unfair how both Ponyboy and Johnny were always the ones that were getting beat on.

' _Their only kids.'_ He would never admit it but he cared for Ponyboy just as much as the rest of the gang.

" _ **Johnny looked as miserable as I felt. "I'm sorry I cut your hair off, Ponyboy." "Oh, it ain't that;" I said between bites of chocolate. "I mean, not all of it. I'm just a little spooky. I really don't know what's the matter. I'm just mixed up." "I know," Johnny said through chattering teeth as we went inside. "Things have been happening so fast..." I put my arm across his shoulders to warm him up. "Two-Bit shoulda been in that little one-horse store. Man, we're in the middle of nowhere; the nearest house is two miles away. Things were layin' out wide open, just waitin' for somebody slick like Two-Bit to come and pick 'em up. He coulda walked out with half the store."**_

Two-Bit huffed a laugh, but there was no humor in it. The air was tense and everyone had a feeling something was going to happen.

" _ **He leaned back beside me, and I could feel him trembling. "Good ol' Two-Bit," he said in a quavering voice. He must have been as homesick as I was. "Remember how he was wisecrackin' last night?" I said. "Last night... just last night we were walkin' Cherry and Marcia over to Two-Bit's. Just last night we were layin' in the lot, lookin' up at the stars and dreaming..." "Stop it!" Johnny gasped from between clenched teeth. "Shut up about last night! I killed a kid last night. He couldn't of been over seventeen or eighteen, and I killed him. How'd you like to live with that?" He was crying.**_

Ponyboy looked over to his friend to see him shaking as silent tears came down his face. Ponyboy reached out to Johnny hoping to try and comfort him but Johnny pushed him away. A flicker of hurt flashed in Ponyboys eyes as he turned away crossing his arms.

"Maybe we should take a small break." Darry suggjested looking between Johnny and Ponyboy, the gang nodded in agreemeant. Ponyboy quickly got up and made his way to his and Soda's room. Soda, Darry, and Two-Bit got up and followed him, while Dally and Steve stayed with Johnny.

* * *

 **Oh No! What's up with Ponyboy and Johnny? I guess you'll have to find out next Monday, but I will tell you that both of them are feeling pretty crappy right now. So enjoy the feels!**

 **That's all for now! Sorry for the long hiatus, see you all next Monday!**

 **-OutsidersOfPercyJackson**


	8. Chapter 7: Apology

Ponyboy rushed to his and Soda's room, he felt a few tears coming on but he pushed them back. He closed the door and locked it, much to Soda, Darry, and Two-Bit's dismay.

"Ponyboy, come on. Open the door." Soda said softly, Ponyboy sighed and leaned against the door

"P-Please just leave me alone! Just give me a minute." He called out, they looked at each other for a moment before reluctantly doing as he asked. They headed back into the living room, to see Johnny looking rather upset. There was a darkness that fell over them when they saw how the two youngest were faring. While, Johnny and Ponyboy weren't exactly the happiest out of all the gang, that didn't mean the gang didn't feel like shit seeing them upset.

"Hey Johnnycakes, what's the matter?" Soda asked Johnny, who was like a little brother to him. Johnny hurriedly wiped his eyes, obviously not wanting the gang to see him cry.

"I-I killed that kid. In, whatever, future this is. I killed him, brought a 13-year-old kid, and hell I just. What if something happens to Ponyboy?" Soda rubbed his back comfortingly, while the gang watched quietly. Johnny couldn't help but feel something bad was going to happen to both of them. He felt at fault for everything happening in the book.

"Ain't nothing gonna happen to you two," Dally said after a moment, "These people or whatever they are sent this damned book for a reason. Even if something happens we won't let it happen again." Everyone stared at Dally for a while, until he glared back. Everyone looked away, that was the closest you got to hearing Dallas Winston say 'I care'.

"Yeah. Thanks, Dal." Johnny responded wiping his eyes. "Did Y'all check on Ponyboy?" He asked, now turning his attention to Soda, Darry, and Two-bit. They all shook their heads.

"He wouldn't let us in," Darry responded quietly. Johnny bit his lip looking down the hallway to Ponyboys room. Sodapop placed a hand on Johnny's shoulder, his eyes staring down the same hallway, worryingly.

"Why don't we play around till he calms down?" Steve said dragging his friend to the ground, who laughed softly and nodded. Two-Bit grabbed the deck and hopped on the ground too, while Johnny stayed up on the couch with Dally. Darry, while being on the recliner, kept glancing towards his youngest brothers room.

0000

Ponyboy waited for the sound of his friend and brothers footsteps to fade into the living room before taking a deep breath.

 _It's going to be okay._ He told himself, his thoughts drifted to Johnny once again as he thought about how upset his friend had looked. Johnny never pushed him away before, that's why they were such good friends. They were always hey for each other, never fought, never lied, and always knew each other better than the other knew themselves.

Ponyboy's hand clenched against the wood floor, then released. He repeated the motion until he felt himself start to calm down.

 _Apologize._ He sighed, he knew he had to apologize, he pushed Johnny, it was his own fault.

 _Like always._ He breathed deeply. He stood up and headed for the door.

0000

Johnny was beginning to get worried. It had been at least five or ten minutes since the break, and Ponyboy still wasn't out of his room. He could see Sodapop getting antsy as well. Steve always helped him calm down by starting an arm wrestling match or throwing a card from the deck at him.

He also noticed that Darry hunched over, nervously glancing to his youngest brothers room. Dally, Steve, and Two-Bit were mostly indifferent, but Johnny did see them often look back towards the room. The looks ranged from worried to nervousness and a bit of anxiety almost. _Almost._

Johnny was about to stand and go see if he could convince Ponyboy to open the door, but then it opened. Ponyboy quietly made his way to the couch. If it wasn't for Johnny watching his door, he wouldn't have even noticed Ponyboy come in.

Over the years Ponyboy became more quiet and invisible-like. The gang used to joke about how sometimes he was a zombie, excluding the groaning and flesh-eating part. Secretly, they were actually worried for the youngest member of the gang. Johnny remembered some days when Ponyboy wouldn't sleep at all.

Johnny was the only one to notice for about 5 months before Ponyboy went on 1 hour of sleep from 5 days and then went to track practice. After running 4 laps around their large track, which normally only took him a few minutes, being a track star and all. He stumbled at the end and was caught by a fellow teammate and greaser before promptly passing out.

The fellow greaser ended up taking him home. Ponyboy had tried to sneak into the house, after thanking the boy, but to no avail. The greaser ended up telling Darry what happened, in front of the whole gang as well. Ponyboy got grilled badly.

After that, the gang had tried to make sure he was sleeping and Soda would try to stay awake until Ponyboy would eventually give up and fall asleep.

The whole experience overall though had made him quieter on his feet, seeing as he would get bored and sneak out of bed and downstairs to draw with a flashlight outside.

Johnny made his way over to Ponyboy, who looked up, making eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time, Johnny smiles softly, as did Ponyboy but it looked forced.

"I sorry, I shouldn't have pus-" Johnny began before Ponyboys eyes widened.

"No. It's my fault really I should have given you some space. No, really it's ok." He said the last part firmly, avoiding eye contact then, as Johnny tried to protest. Johnny stared at Ponyboy for a while before Two-bit spotted them.

"Are Y'all ready!" He yelled hopping over to the two, who jumped at the sudden loud noise. He picks them before up, which was easy considering how light they both were, then pushed them both back onto the couch. —Soda gave Two-bit an exasperated look, while Darry looked at his youngest brother to see how he was doing. His green eyes weren't exactly beaming with joy but he did look better than before. Darry sighed and grabbed the book off the coffee table in front of them.

The gang settled down and waited for Darry to begin. He looked around before opening the book.

—

— _ **-Long time no see? *Twilight books are thrown***_

— _ **-I know I haven't been updating lately, personally things have gotten in the way such as sports and school. So I apologize, my updates will be slightly over the place. The thing that made me update to today was your lovely comments I really appreciate it thank you all so much.**_

— _ **-Especially,**_ _ **I ship Jonnyboy**_ _ **(I do apologize though there will only be friendship between them in this one, I can't say the same for any future ones though)**_

" _ **Please update the story is really good, and it makes you want to keep reading to see the reactions of each member of the gang to each line. I am curious to know why Johnny is distant from Pony all of a sudden. Maybe something to do with the guilt of bringing Pony into it? I don't know just an idea of why their friendship is all weird all of a sudden. Also, I like how you show more of their awesome friendship that is goals. Honestly, I wish I had a friend who would follow me to death (for all Johnny knew) and one who would kill someone for me. I do not think that other fanfics do a great job showing how strong their friendship actually is. Pony mentions that they know what the other is thinking, but fanfics do not like to show this. Anyway, that was my rant on congratulating you for showing the beautiful friendship they have. Let me say it one more time. Your story is amazing. Stay gold." This comment is what made me finish this chapter today and start on the next.**_

 _ **Thank you, truly.**_

— _ **Outsidersofpercyjackson**_


End file.
